Ash's Master Quest by sojoukou senkuo
by Narutohinataftw10
Summary: How would Ash's journey be different if he ended up saving a legendary dragon pokemon when he was 7 years old and it became one of his first pokemon when he started on his journey. WRITTEN BY SOJOUKOU SENKUO
1. Chapter 1

This is not my story, it is the story from sojoukou senkuo but he deleted his account a few years ago and I saw another of his stories re-uploaded by someone else with a bunch of reviews asking for this one.

 **The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

In the world there are these amazing and wonderful creatures that roam it. These creatures are known as Pokémon. Pokémon are wild creatures with special powers that can be sought after by humans to use in a Pokémon battle. In recorded history there are 17 different types of Pokémon.

Electric

Normal

Ice

Water

Fire

Grass

Poison

Fighting

Flying

Ground

Rock

Psychic

Bug

Ghost

Steel

Dark

Dragon

Each one of these types corresponds with certain Pokémon. Some have only one type while others have two types to one another. There are over 1000 different Pokémon scattered across the Five Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. A Pokémon trainer aspires to catch as many Pokémon as possible and become a Pokémon master. The most fascinating part of the Pokémon is that each Region had some Legendary Pokémon in it.

Legendaries are considered to be the most powerful Pokémon in existence with their rumor being that only 5 of the same name exist. Kanto has a total of 5 Legendaries; Johto had 6 Legendaries; Hoenn had 10; Sinnoh had 13 and Unova also had 13 making it a grand total of 57 Legendary Pokémon. Legendaries have very rarely been seen and rarely ever show themselves to humans. A lot of humans think that some of the Legendaries don't even exist.

Our story begins in the Kanto Region in the small town of Pallet. It was the middle of the day with the sun shining bright and the Pidgey chirping as they flew around the area. Running down the grassy fields near town was a young boy. He was about seven years old with wild spiky black hair, brown eyes wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe down the right side with brown shorts and black shoes.

This was a young boy named Ash Ketchum. He lived in Pallet Town with his mother, Delia Ketchum. He did have a father, but Ash hadn't seen his father since he was three and hardly remembered him. Right now Ash was chasing a flock of Butterfree through the area with the Butterfree playfully flying lower and then higher teasing young Ash.

For as long as Ash had remembered he had always been fascinated by Pokémon. They were amazing creatures to him and he had always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer when he was ten. Ash laughed as he jumped to try and grab another Butterfree, but it flew a little bit out of his reach making Ash fall to the ground with a thump. The Butterfree stopped and giggled at Ash. Ash, himself, looked up from the ground and laughed as well. Ash stood up as the Butterfree began to fly away, "Goodbye you guys see you next time" Ash waved.

The Butterfree chirped and flew off into the forests and Ash kept waving until they were gone before sighing and falling down on the grass onto his back and staring up at the sky.

"Pokémon are awesome" Ash whispered to himself "I can't wait to begin my journey." Ash just lay there for a little while staring up at the clouds before heard something. Ash sat up quickly and looked into the forests "Who's there" he called out. Nothing replied so Ash thought he just heard stuff, but then he heard a strangled roaring sound. "Who's there" Ash called again and this time he received a reply in the form of a louder roar.

Ash got up and followed the sound of the roar. Ash found himself going into the forest around Pallet Town and he began looking around and saw nothing. Then the roar came again only it was louder 'That sounds like a Pokémon' he thought to himself. The roar came again "Hello" Ash called hesitantly "Who's there?" The roar came again, only this time it was the loudest of all and Ash knew that just beyond these trees lied the Pokémon that was making the roars.

With new found bravado Ash pushed himself through the remaining trees moving branches and bushes from his path before e burst into a clearing. What he saw made his eyes widen beyond belief. It was indeed a Pokémon, but it was the most massive Pokémon that Ash had ever seen. It was obviously a dragon type by the way it was shaped. It was serpentine in body shape with a mass of yellow lines and rings going down its body along with the occasional red line somewhere on its body. It had two appendages with three claws on each one and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head with two smaller horns below them. It had two long pointed fangs on its upper jaws and had two small yellow eyes with black pupils. The color of it was a deep black color highlighting the markings and eyes.

"Its… Rayquaza" Ash said shocked. What made him shocked was not only seeing a Legendary Pokémon, but also the fact that the Legendary Dragon Pokémon was covered in wounds. "It's hurt" Ash gasped and ran towards the massive dragon. Rayquaza groaned weakly from its spot on the ground as Ash reached it. "Hold on Rayquaza I'll help you" Ash whispered.

Ash turned and sprinted as fast as he could back to his house and hoped his mom was out visiting Professor Oak today. His hopes were answered as the house was deserted. It was a small town so everyone knew everyone out here so there were no worries if anyone was ever missing. Ash grabbed some towels, a bucket and some spare medicine that his mom used when Mr. Mime was feeling under the weather. Ash filled the bucket with water and waited impatiently for it to fill up.

Once it was filled Ash grabbed the stuff and prepared to make another dash if it wasn't for Mr. Mime standing in the doorway looking at Ash confused. Ash smiled sheepishly "Mr. Mime… I know this looks weird, but… look I'll explain later, but I gotta go." Ash dashed around Mr. Mime and out the door leaving the confused psychic Pokémon to scratch its head.

Ash dashed as fast as he could back into the forest and after nearly tripping a few times he made it into the clearing and saw Rayquaza still on the ground injured and panting harshly.

"Don't worry Rayquaza you'll be okay" Ash whispered as he wetted a towel. He squeezed it out and placed it on Rayquaza's forehead to keep it cool. Ash then wet another towel and wetted a second towel and began dabbing softly at the wounds Rayquaza had making it roar and hiss in pain. "I'm sorry Rayquaza" Ash whispered as he continued to softly dab the wounds and rinse the towels off and continue.

Rayquaza opened its eyes and looked at Ash as he continued to clean its wounds. Ash showed pure determination to help Rayquaza as he cleaned a nasty one near its tail.

Ash then pulled out the spray medicine that he grabbed from the house "This is going to sting, but it'll make you feel better" Ash said. He then sprayed the medicine onto the remains of the wounds making Rayquaza hiss in pain again before it relaxed again. Ash smiled "There we go. That should make you feel all better."

Rayquaza weakly lifted itself off the ground and stared at Ash while Ash merely smiled back innocently. Rayquaza moved its head towards Ash and growled slightly. Ash grinned and petted Rayquaza softly on the head making it growl again.

"Looks like you're feeling better already" Ash grinned. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Rayquaza gave off another soft growl, "How did you end up here in the first place" Ash asked. Rayquaza gave off a harsher growl this time "You don't want to talk about it do you?" Rayquaza looked at Ash in surprise while Ash only smiled "That's okay you can tell me when you're ready to."

"Ash, time for dinner" Ash's mother called from the distance.

Ash saw that the sun was close to setting, "Wow time sure does fly. I got to go now Rayquaza. Wait, I bet your hungry. Wait here, once I'm done with dinner I'll bring you something to eat." Ash quickly took off while waving leaving Rayquaza alone to stare at the spot where Ash just left.

'What a peculiar human' Rayquaza thought to itself. 'So kind, so caring, so innocent. Nothing like the other humans I've met.' Rayquaza thought back to when Ash was tending to its wounds, 'Why would a human be so kind to a Pokémon?' Rayquaza spent so much time pondering that it didn't notice Ash return until a wonderful scent reached its nose. Rayquaza looked down to see Ash holding a plateful of food in his arms.

Ash laughed bit, "Man it was tough sneaking this past my mom, but I did it. Here try it, its' really good." Ash set the plate down in front of Rayquaza. Now normally Rayquaza only need to feed off molecular water particles in the air to survive, but on occasion they would eat normal food for the heck of it. Rayquaza sniffed it hesitantly, but soon hunger wore over and Rayquaza took a bite of it.

It was heavenly to Rayquaza and it gobbled up the food in less than five seconds making Ash laugh a bit, "Glad you like it Rayquaza" Ash said. Rayquaza growled softly again once it finished and then nuzzled Ash's face slightly making him laugh "You're welcome" he said. "Hey Rayquaza you're a really cool dragon. Do you want to be friends with me?"

Rayquaza looked at Ash for a few seconds before growling softly and nodding its head making Ash smile big and hug Rayquaza while grinning. Rayquaza also smiled slightly and touched Ash on the back with one of its arms.

3 YEARS LATER

It was near Ten o'clock at night and Ash had grown up a lot from when he was seven. He was at a normal height for someone his age wearing dark blue jeans with dark back shoes with white lines and white laces. He wore a black shirt on his upper body with red trimmings and wore a red jacket vest with long black sleeves and to end it he had on dark black gloves with yellow on the bottom of them. Ash was also wearing a hat that was red with white on the front with a curved "C" in the middle. (The hat from Seasons 1-5)

Ash fixed his gloves and his shoes before looking at the clock, "Just a little bit longer and I'll be starting on my journey" Ash whispered to himself. Ash had finally turned ten years old and had gotten his Pokémon license allowing him to become a Pokémon trainer. Tomorrow Ash would be going to Professor Oak's laboratory to get his starter Pokémon. Ash didn't know which Pokémon he would choose so he decided to spend the night thinking about it.

Ash then turned to his window and opened it before hopping out making sure his light was turned off and his bed was stuffed so it looked like he was sleeping. He then shut the window and slid down the drain pipe before taking off into a run in the cool night. Ash passed the houses and into a meadow until he got to the forests. Ash passed through the trees down, what looked like, a self made path.

Ash pushed past a branch and appeared in an open area and saw a long time friend of his "Hey Rayquaza" Ash said. Rayquaza looked up and saw Ash and moved over to him and nuzzled his face. Ash laughed slightly and petted Rayquaza on the head, "I'm glad to see you too." Ash sat on the ground in front of Rayquaza "You know today marks the day I found you three years ago."

'I will never forget that day' Rayquaza said to Ash telepathically. This is where things get interesting. Ash and Rayquaza had gotten very close to each other over the years with Ash always taking care of Rayquaza and even when Rayquaza was fully healed it never flew away and staid here with Ash. They had become close enough to communicate with each other telepathically.

"Neither will I" Ash said. "It reminds me of the day I met my closest friend." Ash gained a sad look on his face, "And tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey so I doubt we'll get to see each other for a while."

Rayquaza gained a sad look in its eye before thinking of something, 'Why don't I come with you' Rayquaza asked Ash making Ash look up surprised.

"You'd want to come with me" Ash asked shocked.

Rayquaza nodded, 'You are the only human I've seen to show so much compassion for a Pokémon. It would be an honor to become your Pokémon.'

"Awesome" Ash cheered jumping into the air. "I got a Rayquaza" Ash said giving the peace sign.

Rayquaza chuckled slightly 'But' it said turning serious making Ash turn to Rayquaza. 'It would be wise of you to keep me a secret for a while. In all of history I am a Pokémon native to the Hoenn Region and if people were to find out a trainer from the Kanto Region had captured me it would bring some unwanted attention to you.'

Ash nodded agreeing with Rayquaza "Yes that would be a bother" he said and put a finger to his chin. After stroking it for a few seconds he snapped his fingers "I know. While you come with me I can use you to help me capture and train my other Pokémon to make them, and you, as strong as possible. Then in time when I eventually go to the Hoenn Region I can use you in battle. Does that sound good?"

Rayquaza thought for a second, 'That could work' it said. 'I don't mind that arrangement at all.'

"Alright" Ash said and then he looked at the watch on his left wrist. "Whoa it's near midnight and I gotta be at Professor Oak's Lab by 8:00 tomorrow."

'You should go and get some sleep' Rayquaza said.

Ash nodded "Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow for you Rayquaza. See you" Ash waved as he left the area and went back through the forest, through the meadow and snuck through the houses before reaching his own. The house was dark so his mom must have gone to bed. Ash climbed up the drain pipe, until he got to the roof. He quietly tiptoed over to his window, opened the window and climbed in. Once he was in Ash shed his jacket, shoes, hat and gloves before climbing into bed. For a minute he just lied there and stared up at the upper level of his bunk bed. 'Rayquaza… tomorrow we'll begin a new life' Ash thought before finally falling asleep.

The next morning came quickly with the sun shining and a Dodrio was on a house cawing loudly as the sun shined. In the house of one Ash Ketchum was still sound asleep still until something in his dream stirred him awake making him sit up with a gasp. Rubbing his eyes Ash looked out the window "Oh no, what time is it" Ash cried.

Quick as lightning Ash managed to get his shoes on and left it at that and sprinted down the road towards Professor Oak's lab. While panting Ash said to himself "Squirtle… Charmander… Bulbasaur; anyone of them is fine, but just save one for me." Ash got there quickly only to see his rival, Gary Oak, bidding farewell to all of his adoring fans "Gary" Ash said.

Gary turned to Ash, "Well if isn't Ashy-boy." Ash twitched as Gary called him that "Well you snooze you lose Ash. I've got a Pokémon and you don't."

"You do" Ash said surprised.

"That's right loser and it's right here in this Pokeball" Gary said pulling it out and twirling it on his finger. "If you had bothered to show up on time you'd know that I got the best Pokémon out of all of them."

"A Squirtle right" Ash said dryly making Gary look at him surprised. Ash sighed, "You talked non-stop about getting a Squirtle for two weeks so it's obvious that you would choose it."

"Well you're smarter than you look Ash" Gary said. "But the fact of the matter is that you showed up late so I doubt there are any Pokémon left for you. Later Ashy, I've got to get going on my journey to be a Pokémon Master." Gary walked off down the road leaving Ash by himself.

'That Gary' Ash thought clenching his fist 'I'll show him one day.'

"Well you showed up after all" Professor Oak said appearing from behind a corner.

Ash appeared before him almost instantly, "Professor Oak" Ash greeted. "Sorry about being late, I couldn't get to sleep last night and when I finally did I guess I slept in a little late" Ash said chuckling nervously.

"A little is a bit of an understatement" Professor Oak said. "So I assume you're here for your first Pokémon?" Ash nodded enthusiastically "Very well follow me" he said. The scene now changes to the both of them inside the lab. In the center of containment area was three Pokeballs.

"I've thought about it for a long time and I finally decided to choose Charmander" Ash said picking up the Pokeball. It opened revealing nothing making Ash gape slightly.

"That was taken by a trainer who wasn't late" Professor Oak said.

"Okay then I guess I choose Bulbasaur" Ash said grabbing the next Pokeball. It opened and revealed nothing making Ash groan.

"Also taken by a trainer who was on time" Professor Oak said. Ash set the Pokeball down disappointed and stood there.

"And Gary got Squirtle so that means all the Pokémon are gone" Ash said disappointed. Professor Oak looked sadly at Ash.

"Ash come back to my lab later" Professor Oak said to Ash making him look at Professor Oak confused. "I know you've been looking forward to becoming a trainer for a long time and I think I can do something for you."

"Thank you so much Professor Oak" Ash said. Ash was about to turn and leave when he noticed something sitting on the table. It was a Pokeball only it was black where the red would be and it had a yellow circle in the middle instead of a black one. "Professor Oak, what's that" Ash asked.

"Ah" Professor Oak said picking up the Pokeball. "This is a special Master Ball I've been developing. It has the power to capture a Legendary Pokémon without it breaking free."

"Awesome" Ash said staring at the ball. Professor Oak looked from the ball to Ash and back again before placing it in Ash's hands. "You're giving it to me" Ash asked shocked.

"Somehow I have a feeling that it will come in use for you in the future" Professor Oak smiled. Ash thanked Professor Oak greatly before leaving with it in his hand. Ash left the lab and began sprinting down the road until he got to the meadow and into the Forest where Rayquaza was waiting for Ash.

'So did you get your starter' Rayquaza asked as Ash appeared. Ash sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head 'You slept in late didn't you' Rayquaza said dryly making Ash slump his shoulders.

"Yeah I did" Ash responded. "But Professor Oak says he has another Pokémon for me. I just have to go back later for it. In the mean time he gave me this Pokeball that he developed" Ash said showing Rayquaza the Pokeball. "I think it matches your coat" Ash laughed. Rayquaza blew a flamethrower at Ash for that making Ash twitch and fall to the ground.

'Funny' Rayquaza said sarcastically. Then Rayquaza turned serious 'I assume that you want to capture me with that Pokeball.'

"I would" Ash replied recovering from the flamethrower. "You're my best friend Rayquaza and I can't imagine anyone else becoming my first Pokémon. Even if I do get a starter from Professor Oak you will always be my first Pokémon friend."

Rayquaza smiled 'It would be an honor to be your Pokémon.' Ash smiled and tapped Rayquaza on the head with the Pokeball. In a flash Rayquaza disappeared and went inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball never struggled and just flashed until the middle died down and went blank signifying it as a successful capture.

"Alright I caught Rayquaza" Ash cheered. "Now Rayquaza come on out." In a flash Rayquaza reappeared "How do you feel?"

'Going in there the first time was rather dizzy, but it's actually kind of cozy in there' Rayquaza said to Ash. They spent the next hour talking to each other before Ash had to go back to Professor Oak's laboratory. Ash returned Rayquaza to its Pokeball and went back to the lab.

The scene now changes to Professor Oak holding a Pokeball with a lightning bolt in the middle, "I should warn you Ash, there is a slight problem with this one" Professor Oak warned.

"I don't care I can deal with it" Ash said determined. He opened the Pokeball and his vision was surrounded by lightning. Covering his eyes he waited until it ended and he looked on the table and saw that the Pokémon he released was small and shaped like a mouse with a lightning bolt tail and red patches on its cheeks. "A Pikachu" Ash said excitedly "It's so cute."

"You'll see" Professor Oak said backing up.

Ash picked up the Pikachu and held it close "Hi Pikachu" Ash said. What he failed to notice was Pikachu developing a tick in its eye and when Ash held it close its cheeks sparked and then Ash got fried by electricity.

"It's also known as the Electric Mouse" Professor Oak said not bothered by the electricity. "It's usually shy, but can generate powerful electricity."

"I see what you mean" Ash said as the attack stopped leaving him wide eyed and burnt with his hair an even bigger mess.

"Shocking isn't it" Professor Oak said. "Now take these; your Pokedex and Pokeballs" he said handing Ash a Pokedex and six Pokeballs.

"Thank… YOU" he shouted in the end as Pikachu zapped them both this time.

"You're welcome" Professor Oak managed to say as he was being shocked with Ash. The scene now pans outside as Ash left the lab with Pikachu walking beside a crispy Ash as though nothing happened.

'Okay this is going to be a bit of a hassle, but I'll find a way though this' Ash thought as he tried cleaning himself and his clothes of the thunderbolt marks. Ash pulled out a Pokeball, "Pikachu return" Ash said. Pikachu dodged the red beam, "Return" Ash tried again. Again Pikachu dodged it making Ash try again. Three more tries later and Pikachu still dodged it. "Oh I give up" Ash sighed and continued walking with a smirking Pikachu walking next to him.

"Sorry" Ash shouted suddenly and grabbed Pikachu before it could run. Quick as lightning Ash returned it to its Pokeball and Ash stood up with the ball clutched in his hand. "Sorry Pikachu I'll make it up to you" Ash whispered before putting the ball away and continued home.

Ash made it home shortly, "Honey glad your home" his mother, Delia, said from the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Ash said. "I just stopped by to pick up my stuff before heading out."

"I got it all ready for you on the couch honey" Delia said. Ash looked over and indeed, his gloves, hat and jacket were packed neatly on top of his backpack. "I knew this day would come eventually so I prepared your stuff for you. Oh my little boy is all grown up" she cried slightly.

Ash laughed nervously and went over to his stuff. He put his jacket on first before putting sliding his gloves on and to finish it he put his hat on top of his head. "Well mom I'm off to start my journey" Ash said putting his backpack on. Delia came over and hugged her son one more time.

"Goodbye honey" she said as they parted "And don't forget to change your you-know-what every day."

Ash flushed in embarrassment even though no one was around "Got it" he said before leaving the house and shutting the door with a small click. Ash walked along the path that led out of town and proceeded to climb up a hill. After a few minutes of climbing Ash ended up in another open filed outside of Pallet Town. "This is a nice spot to begin searching for Pokemon" Ash said as he set his backpack down.

Ash pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball and released it and Ash immediately had to dodge to the side as he was almost zapped by a thunderbolt. Pikachu growled and glared at Ash for the trick he pulled earlier.

Ash sighed knowing he was in for it "Look Pikachu I'm sorry about earlier, but I had to return you to the Pokeball. If you're out of the Pokeball it's much easier for you to get lost or taken away." Pikachu still glared at Ash and its cheeks sparkled again and Ash noticed that Pikachu's eyes were quivering slightly "I get it. You're afraid aren't you?"

Pikachu stopped sparkling and looked at Ash in surprise "I'm right aren't I?" Pikachu stared defiantly at Ash, but its eyes gave it away. "I may not know what it's like to be trapped inside of a Pokeball, but if you are afraid I can help you work around it if you'll only let me." Pikachu was silent as it stared at Ash, "You can go take a rest by the tree if you want to. I'm gonna go scope the area for Pokémon."

Ash started to walk off and Pikachu stared after Ash before giving out a loud "Pika" getting Ash's attention. Pikachu wanted to know how Ash was going to get Pokémon if Pikachu was here.

Ash seemed to know what Pikachu was saying, "Don't worry you're not the only Pokémon I have right now" Ash said pulling out the black Pokeball. Ash turned back around and looked out into the area before he spotted a silhouette of a bird Pokémon. Ash got close enough and saw that it was shaped like a miniature vulture "A Spearow" Ash said pulling out his Pokedex.

"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon: Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans" Dexter's mechanical voice told Ash.

"Sounds like a real tough one" Ash said to himself. 'I know Rayquaza is a Legendary, but I don't know what attacks it knows.' Ash scanned Rayquaza's Pokeball with his Pokedex and once again Dexter's mechanical voice spoke.

"Pokémon Rayquaza; moves known: Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, Twister, Hyper Voice, Rest and Ancient Power."

"That's quite an arsenal" Ash said smirking. "Alright then Rayquaza I choose you" Ash said throwing a Pokeball into the field. It opened up and out came the magnificent dragon with a roar. "Alright Rayquaza we're going for our first capture. Are you ready?" Rayquaza roared and Ash took it as a yes. The Spearow looked up at the massive Dragon and it was never one to back down so it charged at it with a quick attack.

"Alright Rayquaza dodge and use Hyper voice" Ash called. Rayquaza leaned to the side and dodged Spearow's quick attack and then turned and opened its mouth. Out came a barrage of blue rings and they all hit Spearow making it cry out in pain from the massive attack. Spearow fell to the ground, but weakly managed to get up and gave a loud cry as if calling for help.

Ash decided to ignore it "Pokeball go" Ash shouted. He threw a Pokeball and it hit Spearow and enveloped it. The ball shook back and forth as the dot in the middle glowed red and after a few seconds it stopped and the red light went out. Ash smirked and picked up the Pokeball "Alright I caught a Spearow" Ash cheered.

'Ash we may have a problem' Rayquaza said telepathically to Ash. Ash turned around and then he saw a massive flock of Spearow coming towards them.

"Oh not good" Ash said. "Rayquaza return" he said recalling his dragon. Ash quickly ran back to his stuff, "C'mon Pikachu we've got to go." Pikachu wasted no time and began running along with Ash. They passed a bunch of other wild Pokémon that were in the trees and they all stared as ash and Pikachu ran by. "Just keep going Pikachu, I promise I'll protect you" Ash promised. Pikachu looked up at Ash with a new light, but not for long as the Spearow caught up and began pecking at Pikachu and Ash.

"Pika" Pikachu cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Leave it alone Spearow" Ash shouted pushing them away and getting to Pikachu. Ash quickly picked it up and continued to run as fast as he could. Ash ran down a path and slid down a hill and continued to run. He looked down at Pikachu to see that the poor thing was banged up and hurt pretty badly. "Just hold on a little longer Pikachu. We're almost to the Pokémon center" Ash gasped as he forced his legs to run faster.

Up in the sky clouds began to darken, thunder began roaring and lightning began flashing. Ash ignored the rain that began to fall as it pelted him. Ash covered up Pikachu as best as he could, but then one of the Spearow launched a powerful gust attack at Ash knocking him off balance and making him fly into the mud where he crashed and lost grip of Pikachu. Ash groaned as he looked up from his position on the ground to see Pikachu lying a few feet from him. Ash crawled over to Pikachu and touched it slightly making Pikachu look up and give a small "chu." This was also the first time Ash had ever touched Pikachu and didn't get shocked.

"It's gonna be okay Pikachu" Ash said. Groaning slightly Ash turned and pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball, "I know that you're afraid of going inside the Pokeball, but it's the only way I can save you right now." Ash enlarged the Pokeball and set it down in front of Pikachu, "Just trust me Pikachu and get inside."

Ash got up and turned to the massive flock of Spearow "Here me Spearow" Ash shouted. "I'm Ash Ketchum from the Town of Pallet. I'm going to become the best Pokémon Master in the World. And I'm not gonna be stopped here by all of you. I'll take you all on and defeat all of you." Lightning flashed again, "Come and get me" Ash shouted. The Spearow did just that and charged at Ash. In slow motion they got closer and closer to Ash, but Pikachu found new respect and fondness for Ash and his selflessness and forced itself up and ran towards Ash. It jumped up his body to his shoulder and jumped towards the Spearow. Ash gaped as Pikachu and the Spearow nearly collided, but then a lightning bolt struck right in front of Ash and hit Pikachu just as it was about to launch a thunderbolt attack.

The lightning amplified Pikachu's attack making it 20x more powerful and it blasted away all of the Spearow and Ash. A while later the sun came out with both Ash and Pikachu lying on the ground out cold from the attack. Ash woke up and opened his eyes and Pikachu also opened its eyes and they both looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"We beat 'em" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Chu" Pikachu agreed. Something was flying high above them and Ash looked up to see a massive Phoenix shaped Pokémon flying overhead across the rainbow before it disappeared.

"Was that… Ho-oh" Ash asked himself shocked. Deciding to put it out of his mind Ash picked up Pikachu, "Let's get you all fixed up now okay Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and licked Ash on the chin slightly making him smile. Ash continued over a hill and once he did he saw Viridian City right over the horizon. "Viridian City" Ash whispered quietly 'Alright Pikachu I'll get you fixed up. I promise' Ash thought as he went down the hill and towards the Viridian Pokémon center.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boulder and Cascade Badge Acquired**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

"Alright Rayquaza use Dragon Rage and Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt" Ash shouted. Both Pokémon did as they were told with the Shiny Rayquaza launching a powerful dragon rage and Pikachu dodging and launching a thunderbolt at Rayquaza that hit dead on. Rayquaza roared and shook it off before both Pokémon glared harshly at each other.

A week ago Ash had managed to get Pikachu and Spearow healed at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Before he could leave with them they were assaulted by a band of thieves known as Team Rocket. It was composed of a female named Jessie, a male named James, and the shocking part was a talking Meowth. Ash managed to help Nurse Joy transfer the Viridian Pokémon to Pewter City and then with the combined power of at least 20 Pikachu helped recharge Ash's Pikachu. With a mighty thunderbolt Ash's Pikachu sent Team Rocket flying and managed to blow up the Pokémon Center.

After that Ash proceeded into the Viridian Forest and on his way to Pewter City. While in there Ash also proceeded to search for more Pokémon. He had captured a Caterpie in the beginning and then used Pikachu to capture a Pidgeotto. The next day Ash found a Weedle and sent out Caterpie to battle it and it was tough for a while, but Caterpie did it and Ash caught a Weedle and after that battle Caterpie evolved into Metapod.

Then for the next six days Ash just spent time in the forest training his Pokémon to be as powerful as they could. "Okay good now Pikachu use quick attack on Metapod and Metapod counter with harden." Pikachu charged at Metapod with quick speeds as Metapod glowed bright green. Once it died down did Pikachu smash into it and bounce off from the strength of the harden. "Alright looks like Metapod's harden is a strong as ever" Ash said.

"Okay Spearow and Pidgeotto time for a battle in the sky" Ash called as both flying Pokémon zoomed into the air. "The first one to knock the other one out of the sky wins" Both Pidgeotto and Spearow squawked loudly and began their battle. "Okay Weedle time to level you up" Ash said. Weedle nodded "Alright use poison sting on Pikachu. Pikachu just keep dodging as best as you can." Pikachu dodged the attacks as Weedle launched wave after wave of poison stings at Pikachu.

While they trained Ash sat down next to Rayquaza and looked through a trainers guide book he bought in Viridian "Whoa, Rayquaza you can learn a lot of techniques."

'Yes' Rayquaza said. 'As a dragon type Pokémon most of the moves I learn will be very powerful.'

"Dragon type eh" Ash mused and flipped to a section that held Dragon type moves. "Dragon rage, Dragon claw, Twister, Outrage, Dragon dance, Dragon pulse, Dragon rush, Dragon tail, Dual chop and Draco Meteor" Ash said listing off the moves that Dragon Pokémon learned.

'I know Dragon Rage and Twister' Rayquaza said.

"Well we'll just have to step up the training as much as we can to make you as powerful as you can be" Ash grinned. He was about to say something else when there was a bright glow coming from the area. Ash got up and moved over and saw Weedle and Metapod glowing brightly. Weedle began to morph and Metapod got a crack going through its back. Weedle morphed into a cocoon shape thing with dark eyes while a butterfly shaped Pokémon emerged out of the remains of Metapod.

"Kakuna… Butterfree" Ash said shocked. Butterfree flew from the remains until it landed on Ash's shoulder and Ash scanned it with his Pokedex.

"Butterfree: One week after Caterpie evolved into Metapod it again evolved into Butterfree" Dexter's mechanical voice said. Then Ash turned it to Kakuna "Kakuna: the pre form between Weedle and Beedril. Kakuna remain inactive until they awaken and evolve into deadly Beedril and hatch."

"Congratulations you two" Ash grinned. Up in the sky Pidgeotto and Spearow were still fighting it out, but a powerful gust and peck attack from Pidgeotto knocked it out of the sky until it fell to the ground. Spearow struggled to get up and glared up at Pidgeotto. Ash quickly went over to Spearow "Well Spearow it looks like Pidgeotto won this round." Spearow squawked angrily at Ash, "I know that you're upset at losing, but that's just more motivation to train more so you'll win next time." Spearow stood up proudly and squawked again, though this time not angrily.

"Alright everyone return" Ash said recalling Kakuna, Pidgeotto and Spearow. Then he recalled Rayquaza before turning his last Pokeball to Pikachu, "Ready Pikachu" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded determined and stared at the Pokeball as Ash recalled Pikachu to its Pokeball "Good job buddy" Ash said staring at the Pokeball.

Putting it away Ash continued on his journey as he finally exited the Viridian forest and was no on his way to Pewter city. While walking down the path Ash looked up into the air and enjoyed the warm sun before he heard splashing. Ash looked over and saw a lake and something was splashing around inside of it. Then a blue duck shaped Pokémon hopped out of the lake and stood on its hind legs. "Whoa a Golduck" Ash said excitedly pulling his Pokedex out and scanning it.

"Golduck; the Duck Pokémon and the evolved form of Psyduck. Golduck is very adept at using its webbed hands and feet, making it the fastest swimming Pokémon of all" Dexter's mechanical voice announced.

"Golduck" the Pokémon said looking at Ash.

"Alright Golduck you're mine" Ash said determined pulling a Pokeball out. "Pikachu let's go" Ash called throwing the Pokeball out into the field. In a flash the little yellow mouse Pokémon appeared ready for battle. 'Pikachu's an electric type so it should have quite an effect on Golduck.' Golduck looked at Pikachu and then smirked making a 'come on' motion with its finger.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash called. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled and then it launched a massive thunderbolt at Golduck, but Golduck dodged to the side and reappeared in front of Pikachu quickly surprising Ash since he didn't expect Golduck to be so fast. Golduck's fist glowed and then it punched Pikachu hard 'A focus punch' Ash thought to himself.

Pikachu flipped in mid air and launched another thunderbolt at Golduck, but Golduck dodged it again and reappeared away from Pikachu before it blinked at Pikachu and hearts appeared around it before it launched it at Pikachu. Pikachu was hit with the attack and gained hearts in its eyes.

Ash gaped 'That was attract. So it's a female Golduck' Ash thought gritting his teeth. "Pikachu return" Ash said recalling the infatuated mouse. Golduck was smirking off to the side and gave Ash a look that said 'who's next?' "I'll show you; Spearow let's go." Spearow appeared in a flash and flew in front of Golduck. "Spearow use Drill Peck" Ash called. Spearow flew at Golduck with surprisingly fast speed and its beak glowed and it smashed into Golduck sending it flying back.

Golduck got back up glaring and then launched a hyper beam at Spearow, "Dodge it quickly" Ash called. Spearow flew to the side, but then got a blue glow surrounding it. Ash and Spearow looked to see Golduck's eyes glowing brightly. "It's confusion" Ash said recognizing the move.

Golduck then blinked again and the hearts appeared around it before launching them at Spearow and they hit dead on only Spearow wasn't affected by it. Golduck looked shocked while Ash grinned, "Spearow's a female as well so attract has no effect on it" Ash said "Alright Spearow break out of that Confusion and use Ariel Ace" Ash shouted.

Spearow cawed loudly and broke the confusion before flying high into the air and then diving down at Golduck and nailing it with a super effective Ariel Ace. Golduck flew back and landed on the ground in pain. "Now finish it with Hidden Power" Ash called. Spearow then opened its beak and formed a swirling ball of blue energy and launched it at the down Golduck sending it flying back and having it land on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright Pokeball go" Ash called. He threw the Pokeball and it enveloped Golduck and landed on the ground. The ball began twitching while the center glowed red and Ash waited with his breath held and then it stopped glowing and topped twitching signifying it as a successful capture. "Alright" Ash cheered as he picked up the Pokeball "We caught a Golduck."

He turned to Spearow and held his arm out and Spearow landed on his arm. Ash pet it slightly under its beak "Good job Spearow I'm proud of you." Spearow squawked prideful at its win making Ash chuckle "Yeah. Now take a long rest" Ash said recalling the Pokémon to its Pokeball. Ash held the Pokeball in his hand and pulled out four more and touched the ball that was hanging around his neck from a necklace he bought in Viridian. "It's barely been a week and I've already got more than a full team" Ash said to himself.

Ash then travelled more towards Pewter City, but realized he still had another three days until he arrived there so he found a nice secluded spot to train his Pokémon. Ash let Kakuna out and put it near a tree for it to relax until it decided to hatch.

"Alright everyone we'll be arriving in Pewter City in three days so we've got to train as hard as we can for the battle" Ash said and his Pokémon gave roars of agreement except for Golduck who just stood there stoically, but there was a smirk on her face. "Alright let's work on Golduck" Ash said and Golduck got into a fighting stance ready for anything. "Okay Golduck you'll be doing a mock battle against Pikachu to test your endurance. No attacking, just dodging." Golduck frowned, but complied with her trainer. "Okay Pikachu keep on launching thunderbolt after thunderbolt at Golduck." Pikachu nodded and began launching them at Golduck, who began jumping, ducking and swerving to the side avoiding them with ease.

Ash then turned to his two flying Pokémon since he transferred Spearow back to Professor Oak's laboratory. "Okay Butterfree and Pidgeotto we're gonna work on your speed today" Ash said. Both Pokémon nodded and took the sky working on how fast they could go. Ash then turned to Rayquaza "Okay today I'm gonna help you learn Dragon claw" Ash said. Rayquaza nodded and got ready for battle. "Okay it says to use Dragon claw a Pokémon must imagine their claws as sharp as possible and keep focus on their target. Okay sounds simple enough. Rayquaza use dragon claw" Ash called.

Rayquaza charged towards a rock with its claws glowing and then smashed the rock into a nothing, but dust. 'How was that' Rayquaza asked.

Ash was slightly wide eyed "That was good" Ash said shocked. Snapping out of his shock, "Okay let's try it again Rayquaza use Dragon claw again" Ash said. Rayquaza charged the attack again and charged forward towards another rock.

Hours later every single Pokémon of Ash's was on the ground panting harshly. They had just trained for the past five hours straight without stopping at all. Golduck was slightly scorched from getting hit with five of Pikachu's thunderbolts and Pikachu was exhausted from launching that many thunderbolts. Butterfree and Pidgeotto were exhausted from flying as fast as they could for five hours. Rayquaza was also tired from not only perfecting Dragon claw, but also getting a field test of outrage and that was the reason why most of the rocks in the area were reduced to rubble and dust.

Ash was sitting on one of the remaining rocks and was pouring some Pokémon food for all of them, "Alright guys foods ready" Ash said. He placed bowls in front of each one of them and they eagerly ate it since they were very hungry. Ash laughed slightly seeing them eat so fast, so likewise Ash also pulled out some food from his backpack and began eating.

A few minutes later Ash heard the sound of barking. Ash stopped eating and looked up behind him. He saw a Pokémon standing on top of the rocks behind him. It was tuffs of white fur in other places while the rest of it was gold with black stripes. It was a shiny Growlithe. "A Growlithe" Ash gasped and pointed his Pokedex at it.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon: Growlithe are very loyal to their masters and drive away enemies by barking and biting" Dexter's mechanical voice said. The shiny Growlithe jumped down from the cliffs in front of Ash and kept barking at him. 'I must have invaded its territory' Ash thought.

"Golduck" Golduck shouted and appeared in front of Ash in a flash shielding him from Growlithe. Both water and fire Pokémon glared at each other.

"Looks like Growlithe won't be backing down any time soon" Ash said. "Okay guess we'll have to battle it. Golduck use hydro pump" Ash said. Golduck launched a powerful hydro pump from its mouth and it went right for Growlithe. Growlithe dodged to the side very quickly and launched a massive flamethrower that hit Golduck sending her flying.

Ash's eyes were wide, "Whoa" he gasped. 'I guess it is true. Shiny Pokémon are much more powerful than regular Pokémon.' "Hang in there Golduck" Ash encouraged "Confusion now" Ash called. Golduck's eyes glowed and then Growlithe was lifted off of the ground and it struggled to free itself. "Now toss it into the river" Golduck did just that and Growlithe landed in there with a big splash.

Growlithe jumped out of the water quickly and landed on the ground wincing before it charged at Golduck using a tackle attack "Golduck dodge and use focus punch" Ash called. Golduck dodged the attack and her fist glowed before she proceeded to punch Growlithe hard.

Almost… as Growlithe turned at the last second and latched onto Golduck's fist shocking them both. With massive strength Growlithe lifted Golduck off the ground and swung her in mid air before tossing her into the rocks. Golduck slid down the rocks with a pained look on her face.

Growlithe charged at Golduck again to end it, "C'mon Golduck you can do it. Just a little bit longer and we can win. I know you can do it." Golduck winced before opening its eyes with new strength in them "Alright hyper beam now" Ash shouted. Golduck opened its beak and with a loud roar launched the hyper beam and it hit Growlithe head on making it cry out in pain and have it launched back where it lay on the ground not moving. "Pokeball go" Ash called. The Pokeball connected with Growlithe and Growlithe was sucked inside and the Pokeball began struggling. After a few seconds the ball stopped shaking and the center stopped glowing signifying capture. The Pokeball then glowed and transferred away. Ash sighed in relief and wiped his forehead "Good job Golduck. You were amazing" Ash said. Golduck smirked up at Ash and then the two of them clasped hands with each other.

Ash then proceeded to patch up Golduck as best as he could before washing all the Pokémon dishes and returning all of his Pokémon to their Pokeballs. After securing five of them to his waist Ash clipped Rayquaza's Pokeball to his necklace and continued on his journey to Pewter City.

The next two days passed uneventfully except for Ash's Kakuna hatching into a Beedril and Ash training more of his Pokémon. He switched out Pidgeotto for Growlithe and once he released it Growlithe was a very affectionate Pokémon and was very loyal to Ash. Ash's Growlithe was very strong for an average Growlithe since it was a shiny Pokémon and a shiny Pokémon can be up to five times stronger than the original.

Ash approached Pewter City and saw the city over the rocks "I finally made it to Pewter City" he said. Ash climbed down the hill and decided to go to the nearest Pokémon center before going to the Gym. Ash got there quickly and handed his Pokémon over to Nurse Joy and waited until they were all healed up. After they were all healed up Ash found the Pewter City Gym fairly quickly.

Ash walked up and knocked on the door before opening it up "Hello" Ash called into the dark room.

"Who goes there" a voice responded as some lights turned on. Ash turned to see a dark skinned man about five years older than him sitting on a platform. He had spiky brown hair, squinty eyes wearing an orange shirt with a green cargo vest over it, brown pants and blue and white shoes.

"I'm Ash and I've come to request a battle with the Pewter City Gym Leader" Ash said.

"Very well" the man said. "I'm Brock the Gym Leader. Let us proceed with the battle." Brock snapped his fingers and the walls opened and a rock battlefield slid out from both sides of the wall before connecting with each other. Brock stood up, jumped from his platform into the Trainer's box just as Ash took his place in his own box "Let the battle begin. We will each use Two Pokémon with no time limit."

"That's fine with me" Ash said. He looked up and noticed a bunch of little kids sitting on the rafters 'Must be his siblings' Ash thought to himself.

"As the gym Leader I will make the first move" Brock said. "Geodude I choose you" Brock said sending out a Pokémon the size of a small boulder with muscular arms.

"Alright then my choice is Growlithe" Ash called and sent out his Shiny Pokémon that appeared with a bark.

Brock looked surprised "A Shiny Growlithe is very rare in the wild and its coat is very shiny. You've obviously raised it well."

"Thanks for the compliment" Ash said "Don't expect me to go easy on you. Growlithe use flamethrower" Ash called. Growlithe launched a massive flamethrower from its mouth and it went straight towards Geodude.

"Geodude dodge and use rock throw" Brock called. Geodude dodged the flamethrower and threw a massive rock at Growlithe nailing it in the head.

"Don't give in Growlithe" Ash called "Now use tackle attack." Growlithe charged at Geodude with extremely fast speeds and nailed Geodude sending it flying back with a cry where it smashed into the wall.

"Geodude use bulldoze" Brock called. Geodude broke free from the wall and charged at Growlithe with its body slightly glowing.

"Dodge it" Ash called. Growlithe jumped to the side and avoided the bulldoze attack. "Now use fire spin" Ash called. Growlithe turned and launched a massive fire spin at Geodude and it enveloped Geodude and shot all the way up to the ceiling. Soon the fire died down showing a charred Geodude who fell to the ground blowing out a plume of smoke.

Brock stared surprised "Return Geodude" he said. Geodude went back in its Pokeball. "Your Growlithe is a strong Pokémon, but let's see if it's a match for Onix. Go!" Brock called sending out a massive rock Pokémon that was in the form of a snake.

"We're not giving up no matter what" Ash said "Growlithe use flamethrower." Growlithe built up the flame and fired it at Onix.

"Onix dodge and bind it" Brock called. Onix moved to the side with surprising speed and wrapped up the little Growlithe in its tail and put the squeeze on it.

"Growlithe fire fang now" Ash called after a minute. Growlithe's fangs glowed red before it bit down on Onix hard making it cry out in pain and release Growlithe. "Good job Growlithe now use fire spin."

"Iron tail now" Brock called. Before Growlithe could fire its fire spin Onix's tail glowed and it smacked Growlithe hard knocking it back and into the wall where it slid down and out cold.

"Return Growlithe" Ash called returning the shiny Puppy Pokémon "You were awesome now take a long rest." Ash reached down and pulled out a new Pokeball "Alright Golduck I choose you" Ash called and out came Golduck waiting for battle.

"Onix tackle attack" Brock called. Onix charged at Golduck with fast speeds.

"Golduck dodge and use hydro pump" Ash called. Golduck moved to the side and launched a massive hydro pump at Onix causing quite a bit of damage since rock Pokémon were very weak to water Pokémon.

"Hang in there Onix" Brock called. "Use Iron tail." Onix's tail glowed again and it swung it at Golduck. Golduck braced for impact and managed to grab onto Onix's tail holding it in place to Brock's shock.

"Alright Golduck let's end this with Seismic Toss" Ash called. Golduck roared and with all the strength it could muster lifted Onix up off of the ground and jumped into the air. Then Golduck managed to slam Onix down into ground creating a massive explosion of dust and rocks.

The dust finally cleared showing a panting Golduck standing over an unconscious Onix. Brock smiled even though he just lost "Onix return" Brock called and recalled his massive rock Pokémon.

"Good job Golduck now take a long break" Ash called and returned his tired water Pokémon. Brock and Ash walked forward until they were right in front of each other.

"That was a good battle Ash" Brock said as both of them shook hands. "You have shown that you have raised your Pokémon well and strong."

"Thanks Brock" Ash said. One of Brock's little brother's, Forrest, walked up with a box in his hand. Brock reached in and pulled out a small silver badge in the shape of an octagon. "And here is your proof of your victory at the Pewter City Gym; the Boulder Badge."

Ash took the badge, "Thanks Brock" Ash said. Ash put the badge in a badge carrying case before shutting it and leaving the Gym. Ash went back to the Pokémon center and got his Pokémon healed up from the battle with Brock and was about to go leave Pewter City.

"Ash" a familiar voice called. Ash turned and saw Brock running up to him with a backpack over his back.

"Oh hey Brock are you going somewhere" Ash asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I could come with you on your journey" Brock asked to Ash's shock.

"Sure I don't mind" Ash grinned "It'd be fun to have a travelling partner." Ash then gave Brock a confused look "But what about all your siblings?"

"Well my father had surgery a while ago and just finished his rehabilitation so he can go back to being the Gym Leader. I was just there to fill in until he got better" Brock answered.

"Okay" Ash said. "Well Brock we should get going. My next battle is at Cerulean City. Oh yeah, why did you want to come in the first place?"

"Well, you see" Brock began. "I like battling in all, but it's not my true calling. I want to learn all there is to know about Pokémon and become the world's best Pokémon Breeder. Now that I have the opportunity to travel it's a perfect chance as any. Plus you have a shiny Pokémon and those are a privilege to study up close."

Ash laughed a bit "Cool, well let's get going." Ash and his new travelling companion Brock went on their way out of Pewter City and back into the wild. The next day had the sun shining and Ash and Brock were travelling up into the mountains to get to Cerulean City.

Ash's stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

Brock chuckled, "Well it's getting close to lunch time so we might as well stop for a break. I'll make us some lunch." Ash picked a nice rock and set his backpack down and when he turned around his mouth hung open and a sweat drop appeared on the side of his head. "Although this is my first time going out as far as I am now it still helps to properly prepare for any necessary situation" Brock said all the while pulling things out of his backpack and setting up.

In not time Brock had a wonderful stew ready along with some French bread. Both of them sat down and enjoyed it immensely "Wow Brock this is great" Ash said taking another bite.

"Glad you like it" Brock chuckled as he saw Ash down his third bowl. "Cooking is fun and all, but when someone enjoys it as much as you it only makes it even more enjoyable." The two of them kept enjoying their meal until Ash spotted something on his left "What's up Ash? You see something?"

"Yeah" Ash said as he looked over the rocks. Just as he did he jumped back as a Pokémon jumped over it and landed on the other side of their table. It was a gorgeous Pokémon that had a beautiful golden flowing mane with nine long tails with tuffs of red fur on the end. "It's a Ninetails" Ash said pulling out his Pokedex.

"Ninetails, the Fox Pokémon. The evolved form of Vulpix. It has nine tails and a shining golden fleece. Ninetails are said to live very long lives" Dexter's mechanical voice said. The Ninetails looked at them before hesitantly walking forward and sniffing out with its nose and then yipping slightly.

"It's hungry" Brock noticed. Ash grabbed some of the spare bread and tore some off. He walked forward towards Ninetails and it backed up slightly from Ash. Ash stopped and bent down and held the bread out for the Beautiful Pokémon. Ninetails walked forward and took the bread from Ash's hands before jumping back and eating it.

"Poor thing mustn't have eaten for days" Ash mumbled quietly. Taking his eyes off of the Ninetails Ash helped Brock clean up the remains of lunch and they all packed it away. Once they were all packed away they proceeded to set off. "Well let's get going" Ash said. He was about to take a step when he felt something grab onto his jacket nearly making him trip.

Ash turned around to see the Ninetails had a grip on Ash's jacket with its mouth. Ash turned around and crouched down to Ninetails and petted its head softly making it yip slightly in pleasure. "I think Ninetails wants to come with me Brock" Ash said to his travelling companion.

"Well it would be for the best instead of leaving the poor thing out here" Brock smiled.

"Alright" Ash said pulling out a Pokeball "Ninetails welcome to the team" Ash said opening the Pokeball. Ninetails went inside with a quick flash. The Pokeball didn't even twitch showing Ninetails didn't fight the capture at all. "Alright I got a Ninetails" Ash cheered as the Pokeball disappeared.

Ash and Brock got to Cerulean City pretty quickly and were just on the outskirts near the city "Well there it is" Brock said.

"Alright just a little longer and I'll have badge number two under my belt" Ash said determined. They were about to exit the rocky terrain when they felt some rumbling. "What the…" Ash cried.

"It feels like an earthquake" Brock shouted holding onto a rock for support. Just as Brock finished his sentence a massive thing burst from the ground. It was easily over forty feet tall with a snake like body make of rocks with a rock spine on top of its head. It was a shining bright gold color "It's an Onix and a Shiny one too" Brock gasped.

"Oh wow" Ash said in awe, but he yelped in fright when an iron tail almost crushed him to dust. "Whoa it's mad."

"I guess we disturbed its sleeping grounds" Brock said. Ash didn't think Golduck could stand up to Onix right now so Ash decided to give it a chance.

"Hey Brock" Ash said to him getting his attention "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah why" Brock asked. "Asking questions when we're in the middle of a crisis like this isn't really the most productive thing to do right now."

"Trust me on this" Ash said and unclipped the black Pokeball from his necklace. He enlarged the Pokeball, "Alright show them your will Rayquaza" Ash shouted. In a flash the giant Legendary Pokémon appeared with a loud roar.

Brock actually opened his eyes, LOL, in shock. Rayquaza was the most massive Pokémon he had ever seen in his life. It was magnificent and beautiful with its sleek and shiny coat. "J-Just what is that" Brock stuttered.

"I'll explain it all in a minute" Ash told him. "Okay Rayquaza use dragon rage." Rayquaza opened its mouth with a roar and launched a massive dragon rage at the shiny Onix. Onix dodged to the side and the spot it was standing in exploded. Onix then charged at Rayquaza with very fast speeds 'A tackle attack' Ash thought "Alright Rayquaza use iron tail."

Rayquaza's tail glowed and then turned and smashed its glowing tail into Onix making it cry out. Onix recovered quickly and then smashed Rayquaza with its own iron tail attack making Rayquaza fly back with a grunt before recovering.

"Hang in there Rayquaza now use Dragon Rush" Ash called. Rayquaza flew towards Onix at fast speeds intent on doing quite a bit of damage, but Onix used dig and went underground making Rayquaza stop since it had no target. "Hang in there Rayquaza" Ash called. 'I can't have Rayquaza fly into the air because then someone might see it.'

Then the ground below Rayquaza broke and cracked. Then a massive chartreuse colored energy beam flew from the ground and hit Rayquaza dead on. "Rayquaza no" Ash cried. Rayquaza landed on the ground wincing in pain.

"That was Dragon Breath" Brock said shocked. "That Onix must be very high leveled to perform that."

Ash grit his teeth "Just a little longer Rayquaza now use flamethrower." Rayquaza launched a massive flamethrower at Onix, but Onix dodged to the side and charged at Rayquaza with its tail glowing; intent on hitting it with another iron tail. "Counter it with your own iron tail" Ash shouted. Rayquaza's tail glowed and both iron tails smashed into each other at the same time and they fought for power.

Both serpentine shaped Pokémon glared at each other before Rayquaza roared and broke through Onix's attack and smashed it with its iron tail sending it flying. "Alright Rayquaza finish it with a full powered Dragon Rage" Ash shouted. Rayquaza roared loudly and launched the dragon rage attack and it hit Onix hard sending it flying into a rock where it slid down twitching in pain. "Pokeball go" Ash cried throwing a Pokeball at Onix. It hit dead on and Onix was captured and sucked inside the Pokeball. Now the Pokeball lay on the ground twitching while the center glowed. After a few seconds it stopped twitching and the center went out. Then the Pokeball transferred away to Professor Oak's laboratory. "Well that was a great warm up for a Gym Battle" Ash said pleasantly.

'If he calls this a warm up then I don't want to see what he does during a serious battle' Brock thought sweat dropping. Brock snapped out of it when Ash returned Rayquaza and clipped the Pokeball back onto his necklace. "So Ash how about an explanation on that Pokémon of yours" Brock asked. While the two of them proceeded to the city Ash answered and told Brock the story of when he met Rayquaza. In the end Brock was only slightly surprised "That's quite a story, but why haven't you used it before. You could have slaughtered all of my Pokémon without even trying."

"Well you see Rayquaza is native to the Hoenn Region and can only be found there" Ash responded. "Rayquaza told me that it got wounded by other humans and fled here to Kanto until it healed. I just happened to find it while it was healing and I helped nurse it back to its full strength."

"Wow" Brock said impressed.

"Yeah and since Rayquaza isn't native to Kanto we agreed to keep it a secret until I decide to travel to Hoenn" Ash said. "Until then I'm taking it with me and training it to be as strong as possible until I go to Hoenn."

"Good idea" Brock said. "If anyone was to find out a new trainer from Kanto had a Legendary Pokémon from Hoenn then it would give you some unwanted attention."

"That's exactly what Rayquaza said" Ash laughed and Brock laughed too and they continued on their journey. They got into Cerulean City pretty quickly and they learned that someone broke into a store and stole a giant vacuum and suction hose. Brock and Ash parted ways when Brock said he had to go do something.

Ash made his way to the Cerulean Gym and when he went inside there was no one at the front and Ash heard cheering "What's that" he asked himself. Ash went inside the main area and saw a full crowd and heard an announcer shout something about the 'Sensational Sisters' or something since he wasn't paying that much attention.

He looked up and saw three very attractive girls dive from a high dive into the water and they began to perform some very good water aerobics. Ash thought it looked good, but he was actually pretty bored since he wasn't old enough to know about these things yet although people thought he was.

Ash recently went through a growth spurt making him look like he was 12-13 when he was only 10 years and one month old. Ash left the main stadium and wound up down stairs browsing what looked like an aquarium with a bunch of fish swimming inside. "Is this a Pokémon Gym or a Theatre" Ash asked himself leaning against the ledge and staring into the water as the fish swam about.

Little did Ash know that the three sisters show had finished and they were walking down the same hall that Ash was in talking about the show "Daisy, that dive you did was fantastic" the blue haired girl said "Same to you Lily" she said to the pink haired one.

"The practice really paid off" Daisy responded "Thanks Violet."

"Totally" Lily said and the all began giggling. Lily turned and saw Ash standing there staring into the aquarium, "Oh who's this" she asked.

"I don't know" Daisy replied also noticing Ash.

"He's kind of cute thought" Violet said as she and Lily giggled to each other. Daisy sighed at her sisters as they moved toward Ash. Daisy followed behind them; "Hello" they both greeted getting Ash's attention.

"Oh hello" Ash said. "I saw parts of your performance. You were all pretty good."

"Why thank you" Lily said giggling. "So what are you doing all the way down here?"

"Well I was hoping that to find the Cerulean City Gym Leader" Ash said.

"You're looking at them" Violet said. Ash stared at the three of them in surprise, "The three of us are the Gym Leaders."

SCENE BREAK

The four of them were now back in the swimming area only the stands were empty and there were mats in the pool "Alright I challenge you to a battle" Ash said confidently.

"Uh… well, you see" Daisy said nervously "We don't really feel like battling right now."

"Huh" Ash said.

"We just got beat by three trainers from this nowhere place called Pallet Town" Violet said.

'Great so Gary and the others are ahead of me' Ash thought dejectedly.

"After they beat us we had to rush all of our Pokémon to the Pokémon center immediately" Lily said and pulled out a Pokeball. "This is the only one we have left." She through it on the ground and out popped a flopping Goldeen making Ash sweat drop. "It's not really good at battling. All it can use is horn attack. If we could get it to evolve into Seaking we could use it much more."

Daisy turned to the water, "Oh Seal" she called. A White Sea Lion shaped Pokémon hopped out of the water and next to Daisy and stuck its tongue out revealing a blue tear drop shaped thing sitting on it. Daisy picked it from the Pokémon's tongue "This is what you want right? The Cascade badge?"

"Uh…" Ash said uncertain "Thanks, but I'd rather earn my badges."

"Just take it cutie" Lily said "We don't mind."

Blushing from being called cutie Ash sighed and reached out for the badge "Okay" he said.

"Hold it right there" a loud voice called out. Ash stopped and everyone turned to see a young girl standing in the doorway. She was a little taller than Ash with orange hair tied in a sideways ponytail, wearing a yellow mesh shirt with red overall straps and extremely short jean shorts. "Handing out badges again Daisy" the girl said fiercely.

"Misty" Daisy said "So you've come back." She sounded surprised.

"Have you become a master water Pokemon trainer yet" Violet teased making Misty blush slightly.

"No not yet" Misty said hesitantly. Then she turned to Ash, "And you, don't just think that because my sisters hand out badges for free doesn't mean I will."

"Just who are you" Ash asked.

"I'm Misty the 'real' Cerulean Gym Leader and if you want that Cascade Badge then you'll have to defeat me" Misty said shaking her fist.

Surprising her Ash smirked, "Alright I accept. I hope you battle as good as you talk." The scene now changes to Ash and Misty standing on platforms in the middle of the pool. "What are the Cerulean Gym rules" Ash asked.

"We'll both use two Pokémon with no time limit" Misty said. Misty then pulled out a Pokeball "Misty calls Starmie." A ten sided star Pokémon appeared with a red jewel in the center of its body.

"A Starmie eh" Ash mused and pulled out a Pokeball as well. "Alright then Ninetails show them your will" Ash called and on his platform his beautiful fox Pokémon appeared in a flash. He used his Pokedex earlier and swapped Butterfree for Ninetails.

"Oh it's beautiful" Lily and Violet gushed with hearts in their eyes.

"You must be an amateur" Misty called condescendingly with a smirk "Everyone knows a fire type is weak against a water type."

Ash merely chuckled, "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Cute and confident" Violet whispered to Lily. Daisy sweat dropped and smacked her forehead slightly.

"I'll show you" Misty growled "Starmie water gun." Starmie tipped its top star tip at Ninetails and fired a water gun at it.

"Ninetails fire spin" Ash called calmly. Ninetails took a deep breath and launched a massive fire spin and it hit the water gun head on. The water couldn't measure up to the immense heat and began evaporating and the fire continued forward and hit Starmie enveloping it in swirling fire.

"Starmie no" Misty cried. The fire died down and Starmie lied on the ground out cold. "Starmie return" Misty said dejectedly. Starmie returned to its Pokeball with a flash, 'His Ninetails took out my Starmie with one attack' Misty thought to herself.

"C'mon Misty you can, like, do way better than this" Daisy encouraged.

Misty looked at her sister in surprise before smiling slightly "Yeah you're right Daisy. Alright then Misty calls Gyarados" she called throwing her next Pokeball out. A flash later and a mighty serpentine Pokémon appeared with a mean face. Ninetails felt intimidated so its defense lowered from the mean look Gyarados had. Misty felt confident again thanks to Daisy. Out of all of her sisters it was Daisy who was always the nicest to her and never teased her that much and when she did she only did it playfully instead of trying to be mean.

"Don't be intimidated Ninetails" Ash called "Use flamethrower." Ninetails launched a powerful flamethrower at Gyarados.

"Gyarados dodge with fly" Misty called. Gyarados flew into the air and avoided the flamethrower "Now use hydro pump." Gyarados fired a massive hydro pump down on the field, but Ninetails jumped from side to side and platform to platform to dodge it, but a lucky shot tripped it up and sent it into the water. "Alright now finish it off with Hyper Beam" Misty called.

Gyarados charged up a hyper beam and prepared to fire it "Ninetails tackle attack" Ash shouted. Ninetails shot out of the water and hit Gyarados with a hard tackle attack sending it back before it flipped in mid air and hit Ninetails with its hyper beam attack. Ninetails was sent flying back into the pool with a big splash. Ninetails floated back to the top with swirls in its eyes "Ninetails return" Ash called recalling his down Pokémon. "You did good I'm proud of you" Ash whispered.

"I hope you've learned by now that water Pokémon are supreme in the water" Misty called laughing triumphantly.

"Keep laughing because you won't be laughing for long" Ash said pulling out his next Pokeball. "Pikachu show them your will" Ash called. The yellow mouse Pokémon appeared on the mat with its cheeks sparkling.

'An electric Pokémon' Misty thought worriedly. 'Crud if this thing's as strong as his Ninetails then I'm in trouble.' "We're not giving up just yet" Misty shouted. "Alright Gyarados use twister." Gyarados flew down to the water and then began rotating at a quick pace and created a twister that went right for Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump into the twister" Ash called to everyone else's shock. Pikachu obeyed its trainer and jumped directly into the twister.

"Why would he make a move like that" Daisy asked "Does he want to lose?"

"Pikachu thunderbolt" Ash shouted. Pikachu must have heard him because the twister then ignited with thunder. The twister fell apart revealing Pikachu latched onto Gyarados and Pikachu shocking Gyarados badly. The attack ended and Pikachu jumped over to its platform while Gyarados managed to stand up, but was twitching badly.

"Gyarados are you okay" Misty called. Gyarados struggled, but roared and stood up straight ready for battle.

"What" Ash said shocked.

"Alright Gyarados use hyper beam" Misty called. Gyarados gathered the energy in its gaping mouth and launched it at Pikachu and Pikachu was too slow to dodge it in time so poor Pikachu took a full on blast from it.

"Don't give in Pikachu use take down" Ash called. Pikachu hopped back up and charged at Gyarados and jumped on it hitting it in the chest making it cry out.

"Gyarados iron tail" Misty shouted. Gyarados' tail glowed white and then it slammed it directly into Pikachu knocking it back to its platform.

"Misty's, like, totally awesome" Violet commented.

"Well we three got the good looks in the family so she had to inherit something" Lily said.

"Alright Pikachu it's time to end this" Ash called. Before Ash could launch a command the wall exploded creating dust everywhere nearly knocking everyone down. "What the…" Ash said shocked.

(Team Rocket appears and uses the motto in the same as canon.)

"You guys are, like, so paying for the wall" Daisy, Violet and Lily said once they were done making Team Rocket face fault and Ash had to restrain himself from laughing.

"Oh we'll see who's paying for what after we suck you dry" Jessie said angrily and then the massive suction hose they stole went into the pool and began sucking up the water and all of the Pokémon in it.

"Hey give our water back" the four sisters yelled.

"Sure here you go" Meowth said smirking and then made the hose launch it at them. The water hit them all and washed them away.

The water receded and Ash coughed up some water before getting to his feet "Hey you okay" Ash asked going over to Lily.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lily said as Ash helped her up.

"Look out" Ash said quickly pulling her aside as more water almost nailed them. Ash pulled Lily aside and behind the rafters to avoid the water. "Stay here, you'll be safe" Ash whispered before taking off again. Lily peaked around the corner and stared at Ash with her eyes sparkling.

"We've got to save the Pokémon" Misty cried.

"I'm on it" Ash called. "Pikachu thunderbolt" Ash shouted. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled and Pikachu launched a massive thunderbolt at them. The three rocket agents all screamed in pain as the electricity shocked them. It ended quickly and they fell into the water for the vacuum to suck them up and send them flying. Ash quickly ran to the vacuum and shut it off preventing the water from being sucked out anymore.

SCENE BREAK

The Police had come and gone and had taken the vacuum and suction hose with them leaving only a gaping hole and some debris. The pool was almost empty, but Ash's Golduck and the rest of the water Pokémon filled it back up. "We never got to finish our match" Misty commented.

"Yeah" Ash said regretfully. "I guess I won't be getting that Cascade Badge."

"Wrong" Daisy said walking up to Ash and holding the badge between her fingers.

Ash looked shocked while Misty looked indignant "How come he gets the badge he didn't win."

"Pikachu was the one that, like, totally saved us all" Daisy said. "Besides, no offense Misty, his Ninetails took out your first Pokemon with one attack and it looked like he was about to win with Pikachu."

"Aw man" Misty complained.

"Plus he totally saved our little Lily here" Violet teased poking her younger sister. Lily blushed and glared at Violet while Ash smiled sheepishly.

"Take the badge Ash, you deserve it" Daisy said.

Ash took the badge from Daisy "Alright I'll take it" Ash said happily. The scene now changes to Ash and the others outside the Gym. "Well I got to get going. Misty, good luck on becoming a Water Pokémon Master."

"Thanks Ash" Misty said.

"Daisy, Violet, Lily" Ash said "Good luck in your water shows. I'll be sure to come by and catch a show."

"You, like, better" Violet said grinning.

"Ash, hey man" Brock said running up to him.

"Yo Brock-o" Ash greeted back.

"How'd it go" Brock asked.

Ash pulled out the badge, "See for yourself" he grinned.

"Awesome let's get going" Brock said.

"Yeah" Ash said and began to walk off only for someone to grab his hand. Ash turned around just in time for Lily to give him a kiss on the cheek. Ash's face went bright red from that and got redder still when Lily pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks for saving my life Ash" Lily said.

"Anytime" Ash managed to say before turning and walking fast to catch up with Brock.

Misty, Daisy and Violet turned to Lily surprised, "What was that all about" Misty asked.

"Just a little goodbye" Lily grinned.

"You do know that he's, like, younger than you right" Daisy asked.

"Younger or not he's still, like, cute" Lily said still grinning.

Back with Brock and Ash; Brock was looking at Ash with a sly grin "Anything happened at the gym I should know about?"

"Shut up" Ash said still blushing red.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder, Marsh, Rainbow and Soul Badge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Ash and Brock travelled through the dense forests and after two weeks of nonstop traveling and training their Pokémon they finally made it to Vermillion City. Both Brock and Ash were covered in a mass of dirt and were very exhausted. "I need to hit the Laundromat" Brock said looking at his smudged clothes.

"I better get my Pokémon to the Pokémon center before I challenge the Gym" Ash said and both friends took their separate ways for a while agreeing to meet up at the Pokémon center later. While Ash turned his Pokémon in to check them up he thought about all the recent Pokémon he caught. He first caught a Bulbasaur that was defending some gardens under the care of a girl, but not officially caught. After helping the girl out with Team Rocket Ash challenged Bulbasaur and caught it.

Then Ash and Brock came across a Charmander that was sitting on a log as though waiting for someone. By the flames on its tail Ash could tell that it was weak and needed help, but the little Charmander refused to move. Later at a Pokémon center they found the owner, a snobbish punk named Damian, who was bragging to a bunch of people about who useless his Charmander was.

Ash nearly beat him to death right there, but Brock held him back before he had the chance to. Later that night it rained and Damian hadn't left once prompting Ash and Brock to go and find the little Pokémon. They found it still sitting there using a small leaf to shield its tail from the wind and rain. Ash grabbed it and carried it back using his jacket to shield its tail from the rain. It was so tiny that if a single rain drop hit it perfectly then it would go out and the Charmander would die. They managed to get it back to the Pokémon center in time and save its life. But it left the next morning to go back to the rock, but ended up saving Ash and Brock from Team Rocket with a powerful flamethrower. Damian saw and wanted Charmander back, but some convincing from Ash and Brock made it see Damian for what he was and Charmander blasted him with a flamethrower and Ash caught the second of the Kanto Pokémon starters.

One of his final adventures was when Ash and Brock stumbled into a town being terrorized by a band of Squirtle's who all wore sunglasses signifying them as a gang. Ash and Brock were actually captured by the Squirtle's for a while until another Team Rocket plot nearly got them killed this time. Ash risked his life to save the Leader of the Squirtle Squad. The Squirtle was so happy that it saved Ash from the bombs that Team Rocket threw at them and all the Squirtle's sent them off with a combined water gun attack. Then they combined their water powers to put out the fire that resulted from the explosions. As Ash and Brock began to leave the Leader of the Squirtle's followed Ash and wanted to come with him. With that little fiasco Ash had captured all three of the Kanto Starters.

Ash was sitting in the lobby right now waiting for his Pokémon to be treated. After five minutes Brock showed up looking all better "Hey Brock" Ash greeted.

"Hey Ash" Brock said "So your Pokémon doing good?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah there almost healed up and once they are we're heading to the Vermillion Gym."

"Do you know which Pokémon you're going to use" Brock asked. "The Gym uses Electric Pokémon so going with a rock or ground type would be best."

Ash hummed "Well I could always use my new Onix in battle."

"That would probably be the best choice of action" Brock said. Then a Chansey with a stretcher and trainer came running by with a very injured Pidgey on the stretcher. "Whoa, that Pidgey's in rough shape" Brock commented.

"That's the fifteen one this week" Nurse Joy said walking over to them with Ash's Pokeballs in her arms. "They've all been defeated by Lt. Surge, the Vermillion City Gym Leader." Ash took his Pokeballs and put the five on his waist before clipping the black one on his necklace.

"Well it's my turn to see how I measure up to him" Ash said with confidence. "It's time to break his winning streak." The scene now changes to Ash and Brock outside the Vermillion Gym. It was massive with a Pokeball on the top with lightning bolts surrounding it. "Well here we go" Ash said.

"Good luck Ash" Brock said as they both pushed the massive doors open. They were greeted with two people standing there with their arms crossed. One was a guy with a gangster kind of look and the other was a girl with a Commando look about her.

Ash wasn't intimidated "I'm Ash; I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader."

The guy turned his head "Hey boss; another victim for the emergency room."

"Which one" a deep voice said. Ash and Brock gasped as a massive man was revealed. He had spiky blond hair wearing dark clothes with his shirt unbuttoned showing his muscular physique.

"Who he's huge" Brock said "You gotta face 'this' guy Ash?"

"So this is my next challenger" Surge said looking down at Ash and then patting his head "Okay baby."

Ash smacked his hand away "I'm no baby" Ash said fiercely.

"I call everyone I beat Baby" Surge said in an arrogant voice. Clearly winning for so long has made him very over confident. "Now let's see what kind of baby Pokémon that baby brought." Surge and the two referees' laughed at Ash.

Ash grit his teeth, "I'll show you baby" he growled pulling out a Pokeball. The scene now changes to Ash and Surge in the Pokémon arena.

"This will be a one on one battle between the Vermillion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge against the Challenger Ash Ketchum" the male referee announced.

"Raichu let's go" Surge said and out came the evolved form of Pikachu. The Raichu even looked like Surge since it had a very arrogant look on its face.

"Onix show him your will" Ash shouted and sent out his shiny rock Pokémon. Onix appeared with a roar and nearly touched the ceiling.

Surge looked impressed "Well it's not a baby Pokémon that's for sure."

"The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, is using a Raichu" the ref said "The Challenger, Ash, is using Onix. There is no time limit, let the battle begin." A bell rang signifying the start of the battle.

"Raichu hyper beam" Surge shouted. Raichu formed a hyper beam in its mouth.

"Onix dragon breath, let's go" Ash shouted back. Onix formed a swirling chartreuse ball of energy in its mouth and both Pokémon fired their attacks at the same time. They both collided at the same time resulting in an explosion. It cleared to show both Pokémon had taken no damage. "Onix use tackle" Ash called.

Onix charged at Raichu, "Raichu use mega punch" Surge called. Raichu jumped the tackle attack and punched Onix hard knocking it back. "Now a mega kick" he called again. Raichu then kicked Onix hard and sent it flying to the ground. Raichu landed on the ground with a smirk on its face "It's over baby" Surge said confidently.

"Not even" Ash smirked. "Onix use dig" Ash called. Onix jumped up showing it barely took any damage and dug into the ground and disappeared from view. "Alright now use dragon breath" Ash shouted. The ground below Raichu cracked and then a wave of energy erupted from the ground and hit Raichu hard sending it flying back, but it flipped in mid air and landed on its paws before wincing and going to one knee.

Surge growled, "How can that Onix be so powerful without being evolved?"

Ash heard him, "Trainers who evolve their Pokémon too fast will never get too far. If a Pokémon is evolved too fast then it can never learn any techniques that it could only learn in its previous form. I only evolve my Pokémon if they choose to evolve." Ash took a breath "Now Onix use rock smash." Onix roared and smashed its glowing tail into the ground. Chunks of earth came up from the ground and went straight for Raichu.

"Raichu dodge it" Surge shouted. Raichu tried to dodge them all, but it moved to slow and got hit in the face with a rock sending it flying "What."

"You're Raichu is too slow Surge" Ash said in a boastful tone. "That's its weakness."

Surge clenched his fist "Okay Raichu, give it a thunderbolt with FULL POWER" he shouted in the end. Raichu's cheeks sparkled brightly and with a loud yell Raichu launched the most massive thunderbolt Ash had ever seen. It was so bright and blinding that everyone watching had to cover their eyes until it ended. When it finally cleared Surge opened his eyes, "Its over" he smirked.

"Not quite" Ash said. Surge's eyes widened when he looked up to see Ash's Onix glowing with a shield surrounding it. "I knew that Raichu's thunderbolt would affect Onix because of its high electricity so I had Onix use its iron defense."

"I get it" Brock said. "Iron defense combined with a rock type would prove ineffective against any, if all, electric attacks."

Raichu was panting as that attack took a lot of energy, "Raichu give it another thunderbolt" Surge shouted. Raichu tried building up electricity, but it couldn't get enough. It tried again, but nothing happened "Do something" Surge panicked.

"It's over" Brock said "Raichu ran out of electricity."

"Onix take down attack" Ash called. Onix went towards Electabuzz with incredibly fast speeds and slammed into Raichu "End it with iron tail." Onix roared as its tail glowed and Onix turned and slammed its tail into Raichu. Raichu groaned out weakly as it flew back and landed on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Unbelievable" Surge cried as he stared at his down Raichu.

"Alright Onix good job" Ash cheered running to his Pokémon. He patted his large rock Pokémon, "You were amazing out there." Onix roared happily.

"That was a good battle" Surge said walking up to Ash with his now awake Raichu walking over to with a slight limp. "You're no baby Ash." Ash chuckled slightly, "And here's your proof of victory at the Vermillion Gym, a Thunder Badge." The badge was shaped like an eight pointed yellow star with an orange octagon in the center.

"Thanks Surge" Ash said taking the badge "Alright I got the Thunder Badge."

SCENE BREAK

Now we find Ash and Brock moving along the path to Saffron City. Ash was determined to win the next badge at the Saffron Gym while Brock was reading a Pokémon League guidebook. "Hey Ash do you have a strategy for your next gym battle."

Ash thought for a second, "Well I was mostly gonna use Pikachu and some of my other Pokémon when I saw what type the Gym Leader uses, why?"

"That might not work this time around" Brock said. He showed Ash the page he was looking at and it showed a young woman with a cold look on her face. "Her name is Sabrina. She's a master of Psychic Type Pokémon and it's rumored that all the trainers that lose to her mysteriously disappear."

"Sounds… creepy" Ash said trying to find the right word. "Well if she's a master of psychic type Pokémon then I guess the best choice would be to capture a Ghost Type Pokémon to counter her psychic type."

"Well right before we left Lavender Town I heard a rumor about there being some strange happenings in an abandoned tower up a hill" Brock said.

"And you think that there are Ghost Pokémon there" Ash asked.

"Usually ghost Pokémon inhabit dark and abandoned places so it's our best bet" Brock said. They both turn around and head back to Lavender Town. After getting a few directions; Brock and Ash found themselves in front of an old abandoned tower that looked rotted away. "It looks really creepy" Brock shivered.

"You can't tell me that you're scared" Ash said.

"Me scared" Brock scoffed "Of course not."

"Good then let's go" Ash said.

"Um maybe I'll stay here and keep a look out you know" Brock said nervously.

"CoughcowardCough" Ash coughed. Brock pretended he didn't hear Ash as Ash walked into the tower by himself. Brock waited outside and heard a few crashes inside along with some scary maniacal laughing making Brock's spine tingle. Ten minutes passed and Brock was about to go in and help Ash when Ash walked outside looking very pale.

"Are you okay" Brock asked.

"I had an out of body experience" Ash grounded out getting some color back in his face "No thanks to you" he muttered quietly.

Brock sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "So did you find some ghost Pokémon?"

Ash pulled out three Pokeballs, "Yep and they're all right in here. They're playful little guys, but a little too playful for my tastes."

"Does that have anything to do with your 'out of body experience'" Brock asked putting emphasis on the last few words.

"For the sake of your sanity you don't want to know" was all Ash said before they continued on and headed back on the path towards Saffron City. They got there pretty quickly and found the gym. Once they went inside they saw a bunch of people working on some psychic stuff and one guy led them to the gym after telling them what this place was and demonstrated his own psychic powers by bending a spoon while just holding it.

Once they got to the battle arena the guy who led them there left as quickly as possible. Ash looked at the gym leader known as Sabrina. She was an average heighted woman with long dark green hair wearing a red shirt, black skirt and thigh length black boots. The strange thing was that she appeared to be holding a little girl in her arms who was acting the exact opposite of her.

"Sabrina I've come for a battle to earn a Marsh Badge" Ash said.

"Very well" Sabrina said in a stone cold voice as she floated from her chair towards her trainer box. Ash and Brock were wide eyed when they saw that.

The little girl Sabrina carried spoke next "If we win then you two will have to be my friends."

'That's an odd request' Ash thought. "Sure we'll be your friends" Ash said in a pleasant tone although he felt a chill go up his spine for some reason.

"This will be a one on one battle" the taller Sabrina said "Is that okay?"

"Fine by me" Ash said.

"Kadabra let's go" she said and the little girl floated a Pokeball into the arena. In a flash appeared her Kadabra ready for battle.

"Alright then Haunter show them your will" Ash called and sent out a floating Ghost type Pokémon with a toothy grin on its face.

"Kadabra use psybeam" Sabrina said. Kadabra's eyes glowed and multi colored rings left its eyes and went for Haunter.

"Haunter use night shade" Ash said. Haunter cackled and put its hands together before launching a ray of black energy. It tore through the psybeam and hit Kadabra hard and sending it flying. "Alright good job Haunter now use confuse ray" Ash called.

Haunter waved its arms around before launching it's confuse ray at Kadabra. "Kadabra dodge it" Sabrina said calmly. Kadabra dodged it by jumping to the side "Now use psychic." Kadabra's eyes glowed before Haunter was surrounded by a blue aura and then Haunter was thrown against the side of the building only to go through it. Haunter then reappeared cackling and Sabrina showed a little surprise by the widening of her eyes.

Ash chuckled, "Ghost Pokémon aren't affected by physical objects like a wall. Haunter use shadow ball." Haunter formed a black ball in its hands and launched it at Kadabra.

"Kadabra dodge it" Sabrina said in a slightly fiercer voice. Kadabra jumped to the side only to turn and see a cackling Haunter next to it.

"Shadow punch now" Ash said. Haunter's fist glowed and then it punched Kadabra way sending it flying back near Sabrina. "Now confuse ray" Ash called. Haunter used the confuse ray again and it hit Kadabra making it drowsy before it fell to the ground "Finish it with dream eater." Haunter launched a spectral version of itself at Kadabra and it hit dead on making Kadabra cry out before falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"I… lost" Sabrina whispered quietly.

"Good job Haunter" Ash said. Haunter cackled again and Ash was about to return it when Haunter appeared beside Sabrina and began making funny faces to Ash and Brock's confusion. (Same as canon except that Haunter still remains with Ash.)

Ash and Brock waved goodbye to Sabrina and her parents as they left the gym. Ash looked at his new Marsh Badge before putting it his case. He had four badges now and he still had four to go. "Well Ash I gotta say, that was weird" Brock said.

"I know" Ash said. "I got three playful ghost Pokémon, and helped a lonely girl get her emotions back. This has my vote for most bazaar day ever."

"Oh yeah" Brock agreed.

SCENE BREAK

Another week passed with not much going on except for Ash and Brock learning of the Butterfree mating ritual that went on in a valley every year and trainers from all around came and released their Butterfree to find mates. Ash went and he released his Butterfree to find a mate and after foiling another Team Rocket plan Ash's Butterfree ended up with a shiny Pink Butterfree and the last Ash ever saw of it was when it flew oversea with its mate to have children. Ash was going to miss it terrible, but he was happy that Butterfree was also going to be happy.

Then on the eight day mark the two of them arrived in the amazing metropolis city known as Celadon City. They were surrounded by massive sky scrapers and buildings that it was hard to see the sky from the ground.

Suddenly Brock stopped and sniffed "What's that heavenly smell" he asked sniffing.

Ash sniffed around and winced before pulling his shirt over his nose, "Smells like perfume" he mumbled. Brock wandered off as though in a trance, "Hey Brock where are you going?" Ash eventually found Brock staring inside a shop with a dumb look on his face "What on earth are you staring at?" Ash looked inside and saw a bunch of girls in there inspecting perfume and gossiping to each other. Ash smacked his forehead slightly, "Oh brother."

"Hehe" Brock giggled to himself.

"Brock can we just get out of here" Ash sighed. "All of this perfume is making me sick to my stomach."

"Well young man if you don't like it then why are you here" asked a woman fiercely. She was wearing a traditional Japanese robe with her hair put up in a bun.

"It's not that I don't like it" Ash tried to rectify to not get in trouble, but his innate ability to talk without thinking appeared "I just don't like the smell. It gives me a headache. Besides from what I've seen all perfume does is turn guys into complete zombies." He pulled Brock in front of him who was still out of it right now, "See what I mean" Ash said.

"Hi what's your name" Brock said.

Surprisingly the woman smiled at Brock before turning to glare at Ash, "Well if you object to our product so much then perhaps you should leave. Since all of us here wear perfume you must find us offensive."

"You rude little boy" one of the girls said glaring into his face.

"How insensitive of you" another one said.

"What, what'd I say" Ash said confused. Next thing he knew Ash was literally kicked out of the store. Standing up Ash dusted himself off "Jeez a guy can't even voice his own opinion without getting kicked in the pants" he muttered. Deciding to leave Brock in the store Ash made his way to the Celadon City Gym. "What do you mean I'm not allowed in" Ash said loudly once he got there.

"I wouldn't let you in even if you were the last Pokémon trainer on Earth" one of the Gym assistants said fiercely. "This Gym doesn't allow anyone in who says the perfume is bad."

"You can't do that" Ash argued. "It's against League rules to ban a trainer from the Gym."

"Yeah" the same assistant said and then pulled out a stamp that had a large "X" on it. She then smashed it against Ash's face sending him sprawling on his back "I don't care." The doors shut leaving Ash on the ground with a giant red X on his face.

Ash stood up and glared at the smirking girls inside the Gym before cleaning his face "Fine" he ground out. "If insulting a stupid perfume is so bad then getting a badge here isn't worth it." Picking up the rest of his dignity Ash walked away throwing one last glare at them.

One of the girls in the Gym turned to the blue haired one who stamped Ash, "You do know that Erika can lose her Gym Leader license for this" she said nervously.

"It doesn't matter Erika would have creamed him anyway" she responded.

"I would have what now" Erika said appearing behind them. The girls from the store were there too along with Brock who decided to come back and watch Ash's battle. The ones who banned Ash and froze and turned to Erika "Well I would have what" Erika asked.

"Um nothing" they said.

"Really now" Erika said not believing them.

"Hey did a trainer named Ash come here yet" Brock asked.

"Ash… Ash who" they asked happy that the subject was changed.

"Um, blue jeans, red and black jacket, hat with a black Pokeball around his neck" Brock described making them sweat again.

"You mean that boy back at the store who insulted the perfume" one of the girls said fiercely.

"Look I'm sure Ash didn't mean anything insulting by it" Brock said. "He's only ten so he doesn't really like perfume that much and he told me his mom wore it all the time so it just gives him headaches from all the fumes. That's why he doesn't like it so much."

"Oh" they all said uncomfortably.

"So did he ever stop by" Brock asked.

"Um…" the blue haired girl said nervously. "We kind of banned him."

"You what" Erika nearly screamed. "I like our perfume too, but to ban someone simply because they said they didn't like it is going over the line."

"Sorry Erika" they all said apologetically.

"I'll find him" Brock said before exiting the Gym. It wasn't hard to find Ash since he was just crossing the street in front of the Gym. Apparently he was going back to the Perfume Shop to find Brock "Ash wait up" Brock called running down the Gym entrance stairs.

Ash stopped and turned to Brock "Hey Brock when did you get here? I was just on my way to the Perfume Shop to come get you."

"Well it turns out that the manager from the Perfume shop is the Celadon City Gym Leader" Brock said. Ash immediately turned and crossed his arms.

"Don't care" he said. "I got banned from the Gym for no good reason. Stupid perfume" he grumbled.

"Yeah I heard the whole story" Brock said. "But Erika is actually a pretty nice person and she talked to the ones who kicked you out and said you're allowed to come back in and challenge her."

Ash was silent for a moment before he sighed, "Normally I'd still be too ticked to bother with it, but I do need a Rainbow Badge, so let's go." Ash and Brock proceeded back to the Gym and climbed up the stairs before entering the Gym. Ash looked at Erika and she looked much different from when she was back in the Perfume shop "Erika I want to challenge you to a battle" Ash said confidently.

"Very well" Erika said. The scene changes to them inside the main Gym area. The lights turned on illuminating the battlefield "I accept your challenge. We will each use three Pokémon."

"Fine by me" Ash said pulling out a Pokeball. "I'll go with my own Grass type Pokémon. Bulbasaur show them your will" Ash called sending out his Bulbasaur who was ready for battle.

"This ought to be easy" Erika said even more confident then Ash. "Tangela I choose you." Out appeared a little Pokémon surrounded in blue vines.

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf" Ash called. Bulbasaur launched razor leaves at Tangela who jumped and dodged to the side.

"Tangela use your stun spore" Erika called. Tangela released some orange-yellow power at Bulbasaur.

"Blow it away with whirlwind" Ash called. Bulbasaur took a deep breath and launched a torrential wind from its mouth and blew the stun spore away. "Now use solar beam" Ash called. Bulbasaur's top began glowing as it charged the energy for a solar beam.

"Tangela vine whip quickly" Erika called. Two vines show out towards Bulbasaur and began smacking it hard creating loud whipping sounds.

"Poison powder" Ash said calmly. Bulbasaur released some purple colored powder and it hit Tangela making it fall to a knee wincing as it was poisoned. Erika gasped as her poor Tangela was obviously in pain. "Solar beam now" Ash said. Bulbasaur jumped into the air and launched the solar beam and it hit Tangela sending it flying where it landed on the ground unconscious.

"Tangela return" Erika said recalling her down Pokémon. "Alright then Weepinbell go." Out came a little yellow bell shaped Pokémon with small leaves for arms.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip" Ash called. Bulbasaur launched two vines at Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell use constrict" Erika said. Weepinbell began twirling around and captured Bulbasaur's vines in it and began dragging Bulbasaur towards itself. "Weepinbell use stun spore" Erika said. Weepinbell got Bulbasaur close enough and released the stun spore. Bulbasaur was getting badly damaged from the attack.

"Bulbasaur return" Ash called recalling his down Pokémon. Ash pulled out his next Pokeball "Alright Charmander show them your will" Ash said sending out the fire version of the Kanto Starters.

"This should be easy" Erika said confidently "Weepinbell use razor leaf." Weepinbell twirled its body and launched a barrage of razor leaves at Charmander.

"Charmander flamethrower" Ash said. Charmander launched a powerful flamethrower and it hit all the leaves setting them on fire. Weepinbell had to dodge from left to right to avoid getting hit by the flaming leaves. "Now Charmander finish it with a full powered fire spin." Charmander launched an even more powerful fire spin at Weepinbell and enveloped it creating a tall fire tornado.

"Weepinbell no" Erika cried. The fire spin ended and Weepinbell was on the ground not moving except for the occasional twitch of pain. "Weepinbell return now" she said recalling the very injured Weepinbell quickly.

"Ash is doing well" Brock commented.

"He might actually win" one of the girls said impressed.

"Yeah he's a lot better than he looks" another one said.

"You're battling skills are impressive" Erika said "But there's one thing you don't have. Empathy with your Pokémon and without that you'll never be a great Pokémon trainer like me." Erika pulled out her last Pokeball "And now I'll give you a lesson in empathy. Gloom go" she said sending out her favorite Pokémon.

Charmander and Ash looked surprise at her choice and it was evident on their faces. Then Gloom released an odor that was so foul that Ash felt every hair on his body stand on end. Charmander was really affected by it and plugged its nose as best as it could, but it didn't work to well and the smell finally knocked it out. "Charmander return" Ash called recalling his down Pokémon.

Erika laughed at him "Poor Ash" she said.

Ash frowned and pulled out his final Pokeball "I'll admit that your Gloom's ability caught me off guard. You're a good Gym Leader Erika, but you still have something that a lot of beginner trainers still have. Complete over confidence that borderlines arrogance." Erika frowned at Ash "And with that over confidence you'll never be able to evolve beyond great and move to excellence. Now allow me to give you a lesson in over confidence. Onix show them your will." Ash called sending out his shiny rock Pokémon.

"And you call me over confident" Erika scoffed. "Everyone knows that a rock Pokémon is weak against grass type. Your Onix may be a shiny Pokémon, but shiny or not it is still weak to grass types." Gloom released its terrible odor and it went straight for Onix.

"Onix use dig" Ash said. Onix dug itself under the ground and avoided the terrible odor.

"I get it" Brock said. "Ash used Onix because it can dive underground and avoid Gloom's odor."

"Clever" the girls commented.

"You may have avoided Gloom's odor for now Ash, but your Onix can't stay under their forever" Erika said.

"It doesn't have to" Ash said "Onix dragon breath." Erika's eyes widened as the dragon breath erupted from under Gloom enveloping the little grass Pokémon. Gloom fell down to the ground with a dazed look on its face.

"Gloom" Erika cried.

"Alright Onix let's end this" Ash said as Onix came back up from under the ground. Unfortunately their battle was interrupted by the untimely arrival of Team Rocket. (Same as Canon.)

Now the Gym was on fire and since this was like a greenhouse it was bad as everything was catching on fire quickly "Quick put the fire out" one of them shouted.

"No gather up all of the Pokémon first" another one said. As quickly as they could all the girls began returning all the Pokémon and ran outside as quick as they could and soon the fire department arrived and tried putting the fires out.

"Whoa this is bad" Ash whispered staring at the massive flames. "Alright Golduck, Squirtle water gun the flames" Ash said calling out his water Pokémon. His two water Pokémon began spraying the area with as much water as they could to douse the flames.

"Geodude throw as much dirt as you can on the flames" Brock said. His Geodude got a bunch of dirt and flew over the Gym letting the dirt fall and putting out the flames slightly. Erika looked to be panicking as she looked around as if trying to find something. "Erika what's wrong" Brock asked.

"I can't find Gloom anywhere" Erika said near hysteria. "What if Gloom's still inside." They all looked at the burning Gym. Erika made a dash for the Gym, but Brock held her back.

"No Erika you can't go in there" Brock said.

"But what if Gloom's trapped" she cried.

"I'll find Gloom" Ash said before sprinting up the steps and inside the Gym. He ran past the fire and back into the battle arena "Gloom" Ash called.

"Gloom" a Pokémon's cry met Ash's ears. Ash turned to see the little Gloom standing on the other side of the field shivering in fright.

"Hold on Gloom I'm comi-" Ash was interrupted when Gloom released its odor into the air. Ash immediately ran back and covered his nose "I can't get too close to the smell." Then fire rubble fell from the ceiling in front of Gloom making it cry out. Sucking in as much breath as his lungs would let him Ash ran out into the field dodging more fire rubble and got to the frightened Gloom. "Okay Gloom, it's gonna be okay" Ash ground out still holding his nose and breath.

He tried to pick Gloom up, but the stench was too strong making him fall back. Finally Ash couldn't take it any longer and released his breath, but there was no smell. "There's no smell" Ash said before he realized something. A Gloom only released the stench when the trainer told it to or when it felt threatened, but as long as it wasn't threatened it smelt just fine as long a person was kind and showed that it wanted to be Gloom's friend. Ash smiled, "C'mon Gloom, let's get out of here." Gloom smiled at Ash.

Back outside things were still hectic as everyone tried putting the fires out. Erika was near tears while Brock was hoping Ash was okay. Then out of the fiery entrance emerged Ash carrying Gloom in his arms. "Ash, you did it" Brock cheered.

"Thank you Ash" Erika gushed happily now that her Gloom was safe. It was morning when the fires were finally put out. The Gym was still standing, but it was greatly damaged from the fires. Erika held her hand out to Ash "For your bravery I award you with this Rainbow Badge" she said.

"But our match was interrupted" Ash said.

"I think you earned it" Erika said "Don't you Gloom?" Gloom whole heartedly agreed with its trainer.

"Okay" Ash said taking the badge. It was shaped as a flower with the petals in a rainbow color. "Alright I got the Rainbow Badge" Ash cheered.

SCENE CHANGE

Two weeks passed and Ash and Brock were still continuing on their journey. Ash stuck his head out from a bush, "Are you sure this is the way to the famous Fuchsia Gym" Ash asked.

"According to the map we're on the right path" Brock said also sticking his head out of the same bush. They both ducked back out and were back on their path. "Well we're not gonna find it if we're tired. We might as well take a rest."

Ash and Brock took a rest on some rocks and took some time to groom their Pokémon. While stopping in a city earlier Brock ended up meeting a Pokémon masseuse named Suzy and after foiling an operation by Team Rocket her Vulpix liked Brock and wanted to come with it. So Brock got a new Vulpix from the little adventure.

Brock held the little Vulpix and continued to brush it. "Vulpix's fur is so soft" he commented "Suzy did a good job raising it." Ash was over on another rock giving his Ninetails a good brushing making it purr in enjoyment.

"How's that Ninetails" Ash asked. Ninetails yipped happily making Ash chuckle "Glad you like it." After a little while of pampering their Pokémon Ash and Brock returned them and moved on. After following the map a little longer and walking across a narrow board over a ravine they spotted an old Japanese style mansion.

(Look it's 3 in the morning and I'm exhausted so I'm just gonna skip ahead to where Ash fights Koga outside.)

"Choose your Pokémon" Koga said.

"I choose Ninetails" Ash said pulling out his Pokeball "Show him your will." In a flash appeared the beautiful fox Pokémon ready for battle.

"Then I shall choose Golbat" Koga said sending out a bat Pokémon with a wide mouth. "Golbat, wing attack" Koga said.

"Ninetails ember attack now" Ash said. Golbat charged at Ninetails for a wing attack, but Ninetails launched little tiny fireballs at Golbat disrupting it and making it fly about to avoid the fire.

"Golbat use supersonic" Koga said. Golbat opened its mouth and emit a horrid screeching sound making all, but Koga and his sister, Iya, cover their ears in pain.

"Ninetails flamethrower" Ash shouted. Ninetails launched flamethrower after flamethrower at Golbat as best as it could to try and hit it.

One blast hit Brock "Ouch" he mumbled blowing smoke out.

"Poison sting now" Koga said. Golbat launched little white needles from its mouth towards Ninetails and they all hit making Ninetails cry out. "Now we win with a takedown" Koga said. Golbat charged at Ninetails intent on finishing it.

"Fire spin now" Ash shouted urgently. Ninetails looked up and once Golbat was in range it launched a powerful fire spin and it hit Golbat head on enveloping it in a swirling fire tornado. Ash grit his teeth while Koga watched slightly wide eyed.

The fire cleared showing a crispy Golbat floating in mid air before it fell to the ground, moaned weakly and coughed out some smoke. Its eyes were swirly and it wasn't moving.

"Alright we won" Ash cheered. He ran over to Ninetails and pet it on the head "Good job Ninetails." Ninetails yipped happily at its victory.

"That was an excellent victory young man" Koga said with a smile. "And as a reward, this Soul Badge is yours." Koga opened a scroll revealing a pink badge shaped like a Fuchsia heart "Alright the Fuchsia Gym Soul Badge is mine" Ash cheered. "That makes badge number six."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Safari Zone and the Family of Minors**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

After leaving Fuchsia City Ash and Brock continued on their journey. They had heard from someone about something called the Safari Zone. It was said to be a place where a bunch of wild Pokémon were said to live. After walking along a long path they arrived at the entrance to the Safari Zone "Wow it looks awesome" Ash said.

"I know" Brock said "Just think of how many wild Pokémon are in there."

"Oh this is gonna be sweet" Ash said loudly.

"Shut up" an old voice shouted. Ash and Brock turned to the entrance and saw a middle aged man with tanned grey hair wearing the same colored pants with a blue shirt and a brown vest with a belt strapped to his waist with two holsters. "I don't want to hear your loud voices."

"What's your problem" Ash said scowling.

The man pulled out a six shot revolver and pointed it at Ash "You wanna get shot" he said. It wasn't a question.

Ash sweated and held his hands up in surrender as did Brock "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you sir."

"Yeah we'll be quiet we promise" Brock sweated. The man scowled at them before putting his gun away making Ash and Brock sigh in relief.

They went inside the main building "I'm Kaiser the caretaker of the Safari Zone. During your trip into the Safari Zone you will only be allowed to use these Safari Balls." Kaiser pulled out a case and opened it revealing a bunch of Pokeballs that were green where they would be red. "If you attempt to use your own Pokémon or your own Pokeballs then I'll introduce you to thunder bolt."

"Thunder bolt" Ash said confused. A gun to the face confirmed Ash's confusion "Oh okay I understand now" he said nervously. Ash grabbed the case and he and Brock walked outside to the gate with Kaiser behind them. "Well Brock you want to come along?"

"Naw I'll stay behind and wait until your done" Brock said. "Why don't you leave your Pokémon behind? I'll look after them and it'll give me a chance to study them."

"Sure" Ash said pulling out five Pokeballs and tossing them to Brock. "Take care of them Brock I'll be back in a few hours" Ash gave a wave as he walked into the Safari Zone and the gates closed. Ash looked around to see a bunch of Pokémon all around the area "Whoa" Ash said amazed.

Then Ash felt the Earth rumbling. He turned to see a bunch of rampaging bull Pokémon running towards him. Ash quickly turned and climbed up a tree as they all started running past him "It's a bunch of Tauros" Ash said excitedly. He reached into his case and pulled out a Safari Ball. "Pokeball go" Ash shouted.

The Pokeball sailed through the air and got one of the Tauros. It disappeared inside the Pokeball and fell to the ground and began twitching as the rest of the Tauros ran by. Ash waited in the tree as the Pokeball stopped twitching and sat on the ground.

"Alright it worked" Ash said jumping from the tree and onto the ground. Ash went over and picked the Pokeball up before putting it back in his back. "I got a Tauros" he cheered "Now onto the next spot." Ash ran down the path until he stopped behind some bushes and then he looked out and saw a Rhyhorn eating some grass. Ash was about to throw a Safari Ball at it when the rampaging Tauros came by. Ash waited until they passed and when they did the Rhyhorn was still there.

"Well that would have sucked if I hadn't have waited" Ash said to himself. Getting back to the task at hand Ash looked towards the Rhyhorn just as it looked at him. They seemed to stare at each other for a few seconds before the Rhyhorn began to turn away. "Rhyhorn you're mine" Ash said "Pokeball go." Ash threw the Pokeball and it got Rhyhorn and sucked it inside. It twitched more violently then it did with Tauros, but after a few seconds it went still signifying a successful capture. "Well that leads to capture number two" Ash said triumphantly while picking up the Pokeball.

After an hour and a half had passed Ash decided to take a break and went over to the nearest body of water and filled up a canteen. Sitting down Ash took a few gulps of water enjoying the nice sun.

"Wow this place sure is peaceful" Ash said looking around. "I wouldn't mind working here sometime in the future. It'd be awesome." Then instincts told Ash to duck to the right, which he did just in time to see a Poliwrath fly past him and into the water. Ash's eyes were slightly wide as he turned behind him and saw a massive four armed Pokémon with extremely bulky muscles. "A Machamp" Ash said in awe. He turned back to the water to see the Poliwrath appear looking very angry "And a Poliwrath."

Before Ash could do anything else, both Pokémon leaped at each other and began fighting all over again. They were both excellent fighters and landed hit after hit on each other, but Ash could tell they were getting seriously harmed. "Hey come on you guys settle down" Ash called trying to play peace maker. There was no way he was going to get in between them because he knew he would end up with a Black eye like he did when he first caught Primeape.

Both of them continued to ignore Ash and continue fighting make Ash sigh "Oh well I tried" Ash said before pulling out two Safari Balls. He simply tossed them at Machamp and Poliwrath and it hit them both surprising them and then they were sucked inside. The balls twitched weakly since they were both tired and then they went still signifying a successful capture. Ash picked up the two Pokeballs sighing "Oh man this is gonna be trouble in the future."

Ash looked towards the sky "Well might as well get back to Pokémon searching." Another two hours had passed and Ash had captured 8 more Pokémon. He captured an Eevee, Seadra, Dewgong, Nidorino, Nidorina, Scyther, Electabuzz, and a Gyarados. Almost half of them may have been part water type, but they all had different secondary abilities. Dewgong was part ice, Gyarados was part flying and Seadra was part dragon.

Ash now wandered a little further north into the Safari Zone and got to an icicle region where it felt a little colder than usual, but not too much. Ash looked and saw that there was nowhere else to proceed since there was water everywhere so he decided to sit down and take a break.

"Well that's Twelve new Pokémon I've captured so far so that means I've got eighteen more Pokeballs to go" Ash said to himself. While sitting there Ash thought to himself, "I wonder if the rumors about the legendary Dratini being in the Safari Zone are true. It would be awesome to capture a Dratini."

A small cry met Ash's ears. Ash looked towards the water to see a small, blue serpentine Pokémon with fins on the side of its head, bright, shining purple eyes, a silver dot in the middle of its forehead and a rather round nose on its face.

Ash's eyes widened, "It's a Dratini. Oh wow I don't believe it" Ash gushed staring at the little Pokémon as it stared back at Ash curiously. Ash pulled out the Pokedex and pointed it at Dratini.

"Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls" Dexter's mechanical voice sounded out. The Dratini tilted its head cutely before crying out again.

Ash thought it was so cute, "Hello little Dratini" Ash said holding his hand out. Dratini hesitantly swam towards Ash until it got within reach of Ash's hand. Ash gently touched Dratini and began to pet it softly making it coo in happiness. Ash smiled and continued to pet Dratini.

Ash smiled "You're a friendly little Pokémon aren't you" Ash said making Dratini coo again. Ash sat back down nearer the water and pulled out some Pokémon food and put it in his hand "Here I bet your hungry" Ash said holding his hand out.

Dratini sniffed Ash's hand slightly before taking a bite of the food. Cooing happily Dratini quickly finished it off making Ash smile. Ash spent a little time there conversing with Dratini before a louder cry met Ash's ears. Ash turned to the water again just as a larger version of Dratini appeared only instead of the silver dot on its forehead it was a small horn and there was a big blue jewel under its neck. The massive Pokémon cooed loudly.

Ash gaped in astonishment, "It's a Dragonair." Pulling out his Pokedex again Ash pointed it at Dragonair.

"Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Dratini. Dragonair can make rain or snow fall at its will and can fly without wings" Dexter's mechanical voice said.

Dragonair made more coos at Ash, but Ash didn't know what it was saying. Dratini then swam up to it and cooed at it. Ash listened as the two of them spoke back and forth to each other before Dragonair lowered itself towards Ash and cooed slightly at him. Ash looked hesitantly at Dragonair, but Dragonair leaned in and licked Ash slightly on the cheek.

Ash smiled knowing everything was okay between them and petted Dragonair on the head softly. The scene now changes to Ash, Dratini and Dragonair swimming through the water since Ash decided he might as well take a swim. The water was just right as it was nice and cold, but not unbearably cold. They swam under the water together playing with each other and stopping every now and then for Ash to catch a breather.

Dratini and Ash swam down as far as they could while playing tag. The mother Dragonair, as Ash had learned, was looking at them with a smile on her face. Dratini even playfully swiped Ash's hat and swam away prompting Ash to give chase.

Ash swiped it back and swam to the top where his head broke the surface of the water and he took in a deep gulp of fresh air. He looked next to him in time to see Dratini come up next to him and spray him with water making them both laugh. Dragonair came up next and sprayed them both with water and all of them shared a good laugh about that.

Ash swam back to shore and climbed out of the water with his clothes dripping wet right now, but he didn't care that much. As Ash sat on the ground drying his hair off he was surprised when Dratini jumped from the water landing on Ash and cuddling him cooing happily. Ash laughed and petted Dratini back softly.

Dragonair remained in the water watching them, 'She's grown very attached to the human' Dragonair thought. 'He is very kind and gentle and has showed no ill intent towards me or my child. Maybe…'

Everything stopped when a net sprang out of nowhere and grabbed Dragonair making it cry out in shock. Ash and Dratini stared in shock and Dratini cried out for its mother. Another net came for Dratini, but Ash turned picked up Dratini and jumped away from it. "What the heck was that" Ash said.

Two familiar voices sounded out "Prepare for trouble" a woman said.

"Make it double" a male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse" the female said revealing herself in the Team Rocket female outfit and her long red hair.

"James" the male said revealing himself in the male Team Rocket outfit with his shoulder length blue hair.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Jesse finished.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James finished.

"Meowth that's right" said the Meowth appearing in between them. It was Team Rocket in their traditional Meowth hot air balloon.

"Not you three again" Ash shouted still clutching Dratini in his arms. Dratini was crying out for its mother that was trapped in the net "Let Dragonair go right now."

"Not a chance little boy" Jessie said arrogantly. "Dragonair is a Pokémon that's one of the rarest of them all and its going to the boss whether it wants to or not."

"And to make sure it doesn't get any ideas" Meowth said holding up a remote control and then pressed a button. The net then lit up with electricity shocking Dragonair and making it cry out in pain. "And now we'll be taking that Dratini as well."

"Not on your miserable, pathetic lives" Ash growled clutching the little, crying Dratini closer.

"Oh this little boys asking for it" Jessie said.

"Tough luck kid" James said. "This is the Safari Zone so you don't have any Pokémon with you at all." Ash knew he didn't have any of his regular Pokémon, besides Rayquaza, but he'd only use that if he had no choice, and the Pokémon he captured from the Safari Zone wouldn't obey him just yet so right now Ash was in one heck of a punch. Then he remembered something as he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a whistle. "What do you expect to do with that" James laughed.

"Call for help" Ash smirked before giving out three long whistle sounds from it.

SCENE BREAK

Back at the entrance to the Safari Zone Kaiser was sitting outside watching Brock since he trusted no one alone near the Safari Zone. Brock wasn't paying any attention and was closely examining Ash's shiny Onix and comparing it to his own Onix who seemed to be chatting to each other. "Quite a difference a shiny Pokémon can make when compared to the original. I wish Ash had his Growlithe here, I'd love to examine it as well."

"Hey boy" Kaiser called out after a few seconds getting Brock's attention. "Those your Onix's?"

"No just the normal one is mine" Brock answered. "The shiny one is my friend Ash's. I'm just researching the differences between regular and shiny Pokémon. Since we both have Onix's it's the perfect opportunity."

Kaiser hummed a bit "A shiny Pokémon is indeed rare in the wild."

"I know and Ash managed to capture two Shiny Pokémon" Brock said. "His other one is a Growlithe that's back home." Kaiser hummed again at that.

Then Kaiser sat up straighter, "Did you hear that" he asked quickly.

"Huh, I didn't hear-" Brock started to say when he heard something. "Wait I think I do hear something." Both of the Onix snapped to attention as they too heard something. "It sounds like a whistle of some kind. It sounds… familiar." The whistle came again only this time it was a lot louder, "It sounds like its coming from the Northern Area."

Kaiser paled at that 'Could it be…' "Thieves" Kaiser growled pulling out his revolver.

"That could be Ash" Brock said turning to the two Onix, "Let's go make sure he's okay." Both Onix nodded and they proceeded to follow Kaiser into the Safari Zone.

Back with Ash he had just dodged another net and began running as fast as he could back to the Safari Zone entrance. Ash stumbled as another net almost hit him and he tripped and rolled into the bushes. Dratini was near hysterics crying in fright. "It's okay Dratini" Ash said soothingly. The little Dratini looked up at Ash "I promise you I'll save your mother."

Ash got up and continued running as fast as he could and then gave another three sort blasts of the whistle. Other Pokémon looked at Ash and Dratini as they ran past them trying to avoid the Meowth shaped Balloon.

"Give up twerp" Jessie called. "There's no way you're getting out of here with that Dratini."

'I don't plan on getting out of here' Ash thought to himself trying to run faster 'Just far enough.' Brock and Kaiser were also running as fast as they could to find the source of the whistles and they could hear it getting louder.

"Closer" Kaiser whispered to himself, 'Please be okay my old friend' Kaiser thought to himself. After a minute they could see Ash running towards them.

"Ash" Brock shouted.

"Brock" Ash shouted back. Soon they met up with each other and all three of the humans were panting harshly. "Brock we have to hurry. Team Rocket is on the way."

"Team Rocket's here in the Safari Zone" Brock said shocked.

"Just who is Team Rocket" Kaiser asked, but then noticed the Dratini in Ash's arms. Immediately the gun was in Ash's face "Where did you get that Dratini? Are you another one of those thieves that destroyed the Safari Zone looking for it?"

"Get that gun out of my face" Ash shouted. "I wasn't here to capture Dratini. I'm the one trying to protect it from Team Rocket." Dratini cooed agreeing with Ash. Kaiser pulled his gun away and put it back in the holster.

"My apologies" Kaiser said. "For a long time trainers have come to the Safari Zone looking for Dratini. One time they left the Safari Zone a barren wasteland. That's why I do my best to protect the Safari Zone, from poachers who would hunt for Dratini."

Then three voices laughed, "Quite a compelling tale old man" Jessie laughed.

"Mr. Kaiser those three are the thieves" Ash said to Kaiser, but he was staring off at them in shock "Mr. Kaiser" Ash called again.

Kaiser was staring at the Pokémon they captured, "Dragonair" he whispered in shock. He looked at the horn on Dragonair's head and saw a little cross on it. "My old friend" he said.

"Enough of this foolishness" Jessie said. "Arbok go and get that Dratini." A purple snake like Pokémon appeared and charged at Ash.

"Onix tackle attack now" Brock ordered. Brock's Onix charged and smashed against Arbok sending it flying back towards Team Rocket making them fall back in the basket comically.

"Go Pikachu" Ash said taking one of his Pokeballs and throwing it into the field. Pikachu appeared in a flash, "Pikachu cut Dragonair free with your iron tail." Pikachu jumped through the air with its tail glowing and then slashed at the net holding Dragonair prisoner and slashed right through it as though it was butter.

"No" the three stooges cried.

"Alright now Onix finish them off with a Dragon breath" Ash called. Ash's Onix finished them off by launching the attack at them and it made the Balloon explode and it launched them out of the Safari Zone.

"We're blasting off again" they shouted as they disappeared into the sky with a twinkle.

With the threat gone the others ran over to Dragonair to see if it was okay "Dragonair are you okay"  
Ash asked hesitantly. Ash set Dratini down as it went close to its mother cuddling it while crying softly.

"My old friend" Kaiser said touching Dragonair on the head softly. Dragonair opened its eyes a little and saw Kaiser before cooing softly and nuzzling his hand softly. "Forgive me my old friend" Kaiser said softly.

"Ash doesn't your Golduck know how to do Heal" Brock asked suddenly.

Ash snapped his fingers, "Brock you're a genius." Ash released Golduck, who appeared in a quick flash. "Golduck I need you to use Heal on this Dragonair. Can you do it for me?" Golduck nodded determined and smacked its fist together. Golduck walked over to Dragonair and placed its hands over it. Then Dragonair began to glow brightly from Golduck's heal. After a few seconds of glowing it died down and Dragonair didn't have a scratch on it.

Dragonair opened its eyes and looked up. Dratini cooed loudly and tackled its mother happily. Dragonair also cooed happily and nuzzled its offspring. Kaiser, Ash and Brock smiled at the scene of the happy mother and daughter. (Yes both of them are female.)

SCENE BREAK

The sun was close to setting as Ash and Brock were outside of the Safari Zone with Dragonair, Dratini and Kaiser standing by the gate. "I can't thank you enough Ash" Kaiser said as both of them shook hands. "Not only did you rescue Dratini from those thieves, but you helped me reunite with my old friend."

"No problem Mr. Kaiser" Ash said grinning sheepishly.

"Ash you transferred all the Pokémon you caught back to Professor Oak's laboratory right" Brock asked.

Ash nodded "Yeah I only caught twelve Pokémon so I returned the other eighteen balls back to Mr. Kaiser."

"Hey twelve is still quite a haul" Brock said. "Well we should get going. The next Gym is on Cinnabar Island and that's' about a month's journey from here."

"Well we should get going" Ash said. Ash felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see Dratini hugging Ash's leg looking at him with those big shiny eyes. "Hey Dratini" Ash said crouching down and petting it on the head. Dratini cooed at Ash, "You don't want me to leave do you?" Dratini shook its head and clutched onto Ash tighter.

Ash looked up at Dragonair and Kaiser to see them both smiling. Ash looked back at Dratini, "Do you want to come with me on my journey Dratini?" Dratini cooed loudly and nodded vigorously. Ash nodded and scooped up Dratini, "Mr. Kaiser, do you mind if I use your phone and transfer machine real quickly?"

"Not at all" Kaiser said still smiling. As Ash and Brock went inside real quick both Dragonair and Kaiser looked at each other before nodding slightly. Kaiser pet Dragonair on the head and went inside.

Ash had dialed Professor Oak, "Hello Ash it's been a while since I've heard from you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine Professor Oak" Ash said. "How are all of my other Pokémon doing back at the lab?" right after he said that Ash's Beedril, Growlithe, Muk, Krabby, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmeleon, Fearow, Ghastly Haunter and Gengar. Ash laughed a bit, "I see you're all doing well. Oh wow Spearow you evolved into Fearow. That's' awesome." Spearow cawed loudly. Charmander had also evolved a while ago as well and was much stronger than it was as a Charmander.

"Yes, they're all doing just fine" Professor Oak said. "Though your Ghost Pokémon are a little troublesome when it comes to trying to keep the other Pokémon calm." The three ghosts just cackled at Professor Oak. "But they are very helpful when it comes to soothing the baby Pokémon here at the lab."

"Well that's good" Ash said. "Anyway I called because I want to make a transfer."

"Alright which Pokémon would you like" Professor Oak asked.

"None" Ash said surprising the old Professor. "You see I'm at the Safari Zone and I just found a very rare Pokémon and it wants to come with me on my journey."

"Oh really" Professor Oak said surprised "Who is it." Ash picked up Dratini and held it in front of the Video Phone. Dratini cooed at Professor Oak while smiling. Professor Oak's eyes widened, "Bless my soul" he said in a shocked whisper "It's a Dratini. How on Earth did you find it? They're extremely rare?"

"I found it in the Northern part of the Safari Zone and after saving it and its mother from Team Rocket it decided to come with me" Ash said.

"Very well" Professor Oak said. "Just place the Pokémon you want to transfer in the machine and I'll transfer it for you."

"You better make that two" Kaiser said walking into the building. "Samuel Oak, it's been a while."

"Kaiser" Professor Oak greeted, "I haven't seen you in over twenty years. How's business at the Safari Zone?"

"Alright" Kaiser said "Especially thanks to this young man for reuniting me with a long lost friend." Ash smiled slightly.

"Now what did you mean when you said 'make it two'" Professor Oak asked.

"I mean I want Ash to take Dragonair with him too" Kaiser said making all of them widen their eyes and Dratini to coo happily. "For too long many trainers have come here to seek Dratini. Ash has befriended this Dratini and Dragonair. I can honestly say that he's the first person I know I can trust. If Dragonair and Dratini are with him then no more trainers or poachers will come here hunting for them. I know I can trust him to keep them safe."

Ash looked up and gave Kaiser a determined face "I promise that I'll protect them. I will not fail your trust Mr. Kaiser."

"I know Ash" Kaiser smiled slightly.

After transferring his Pidgeotto and Onix along with all of his Safari balls that had captured Pokémon in them Ash was outside facing the two rare Pokémon "I promise that I will take care of you" Ash said and opened up two Pokeballs. Both Dratini and Dragonair went inside the Pokeballs in a flash. The balls didn't struggle at all as the red button in the center glowed. It went out in a few seconds, "Alright I got a Dratini and a Dragonair" Ash cheered.

With two new rare Pokémon under his belt Ash and Brock leave the Safari Zone and Kaiser and continue on their journey towards Cinnabar Island; the home of Ash's Seventh Badge.

SCENE BREAK

Nearing a tall mountain were Brock and Ash as they continued on their way towards Cinnabar Island. Once Ash and Brock crossed the mountain would they reach a ferry that would take them to Cinnabar Island. Deciding to take a break Ash and Brock stopped by a lake at the base of the mountain and enjoy the scenery.

"It's a nice day" Brock commented.

"Yeah" Ash agreed. "We shouldn't be the only ones to enjoy it either."

"I know what you mean" Brock said. "Come on out everyone." Brock released his Geodude, Onix, Zubat and Vulpix for them to enjoy the sun.

"Alright you guys come on out" Ash said releasing his Pikachu, Charmeleon, Gengar, Dragonair and Dratini. Ash knew Rayquaza didn't like big crowds so he kept it inside the Pokeball, plus they were on an open trail so anyone could see them. In the last town Ash had made a few transfers to keep on training his Pokémon.

Onix, Charmeleon and Geodude relaxed on the ground enjoying the bright sun, Gengar and Zubat were flying around playing some kind of game, they couldn't tell what it was, Vulpix and Pikachu were playing a little wrestling match on the ground and Dratini and Dragonair were going for a nice swim.

"Hey you two" a young voice shouted. Ash and Brock stopped what they were doing and turned to see three young girls standing there glaring at them. They were all the same height wearing clothes that were a little scratched up and dirty, but their faces were quite cute. Each of them had a different colored hair, one being red, one blue and the last one yellow. All of their eye colors were brown, "What are you doing here" the blue haired one asked.

"Um we just stopped here for a break" Ash said.

"Oh really" the red haired one said getting in Ash's face making him feel uncomfortable "A likely story."

"I bet they're here to steal our evolution stones" the blond haired on said.

"Evolution stones" Brock repeated.

"Of course" the blue haired on said "Our family has controlled these mountains for generations with each one of us digging and finding evolutionary stones. Thieves come here all the time to try and steal it and that's exactly why you're here aren't you?"

"No I told you we just stopped for a break" Ash said. "We were just going to pass around the mountains to get to the docks."

"I don't believe you" they all said in perfect unison nearly making Ash and Brock sweat drop. "We'll let you pass if you can defeat us in a Pokémon battle" they all said pulling out their Pokeballs.

"That's enough" a man's voice shouted. They all stopped what they were doing. A man about three or four years older than Ash and the girls, about Brock's age came walking up. Unlike the girls he had spiky brown hair on the top and a long ponytail in the back wearing the same kind of mining clothes as the other three. "Anya, Rachel, Kayla" he said. "I'm sure these two mean no harm."

"But Austin, they we're" the red head, Anya, started to say, but he shushed her.

"Don't worry I can tell that they mean no harm" Austin said. "I apologize for my sister's rudeness. Normally when we find people out here they are trying to steal our stones."

"It's okay" Ash said.

"Now say you're sorry" Austin said to them. All three girls walked up and mumbled a quiet "sorry" to them. "Good enough" Austin said.

SCENE BREAK

Ash and Brock were following Austin down the road with his sister's trailing behind them. "So your family mines the mountains for evolutionary stones" Ash asked.

Austin nodded "Yeah our family has mined these mountains for over three hundred years. Every region always comes to us whenever they wish to buy some evolution stones, but because of that people have tried stealing our stones for themselves. Ever since one particularly bad time when a band of Pokémon thieves nearly destroyed the mountains we've closed the area down behind the mountains and keep an eye out for anybody who goes behind the mountains."

"That's rough" Brock said.

"Speaking of that, why were you two behind the mountain in the first place" Austin asked. "If you were on the right trail you'd be in the front of the town by now."

"We just came from the Safari Zone and this was the quickest way from where we were" Ash said.

Immediately the blue haired girl, Rachel, was in front of Ash, "You've been to the Safari Zone" she asked with eyes sparkling.

"Yeah why" Ash asked.

"Did you find the Legendary Dratini in there" she asked again.

"Calm down girl" Anya said grabbing her sister and pulling her away.

"She's always had a fascination with Dratini" the final sister said. "She claimed that she saw one when she was three, but hasn't seen it since. By the way I'm Kayla, sorry we almost attacked you earlier."

"That's okay Kayla" Ash said and they continued on their walk through town.

SCENE BREAK

Soon after crossing the mountains they got to the other side and saw a small town near the base. It may have been small, but there were bustling people running around everywhere. "Whoa looks like a busy place" Brock commented.

"It's always like this" Austin said. "Come on I think we owe you a meal after almost attacking you." They followed Austin until they reached a small two story house. They entered the inside and it looked like a normal house with some furniture and a few pictures. "It's not much, but its home" Austin said.

"I think it's awesome" Ash said looking around. Ash looked out the window and saw some Pokémon outside. He saw some Clefairy, Rhyhorn, Scyther, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Nidorino and Nidorina. "Whoa those are a lot of Pokémon."

"We use them to help us search for stones" Anya said having changed into some normal clothes.

"We also train them to battle in case we run into thieves" Rachel said also having changed into regular clothes.

"We keep our strongest ones near the secret entrance to the mountains so they can guard it" Kayla said also having changed.

"We haven't had any major intruders in a while, but it never hurts to prepare" Austin said also having changed. With the explanation done they all had some homemade lunch prepared by Austin and Brock and it was one of the best ones they had ever had. "So what are you guys travelling around for" Austin asked.

"I'm travelling around Kanto collecting badges to compete in the Indigo League" Ash said.

"I'm his travelling partner" Brock said. "I tagged along from Peter city to study the Pokémon that Ash catches."

"He must have captured some rare Pokémon" Anya commented.

"Oh yes" Brock said "He's only been on a journey for seven months and has already caught over thirty Pokémon with some of them being shiny Pokémon."

"Shiny Pokémon" Kayla gushed "Which ones?"

"A Growlithe and an Onix" Ash answered.

"Do you have them with you" she asked again.

"No I transferred them back home" Ash said "Sorry" he added seeing her disappointed face.

"How many badges do you have" Austin asked. Ash pulled out his badge case and opened it up revealing his six badges. "Whoa that's impressive. Six badges in only seven months is very impressive."

Then an alarm sounded off "What's that" Brock asked.

"That alarm" Austin said standing up "Someone's broken into the mountains." Austin and the girls sprang up and ran out the back door and recalled some Pokémon into their Pokeballs before taking off towards the mountains.

"Let's go give them some help Brock" Ash said. Brock nodded and the both of them took off after the four siblings. Ash and Brock caught up to them quickly, "We thought you guys could use some help" Ash said.

"Thanks for the assist" Austin said. They made it to the entrance and saw a massive hole blown in it along with two Onix's out cold. Both rock Pokémon were badly injured "How could they get past them" Austin muttered shocked crouching down next to the Onix. "Anya, Kayla go back and take them to the Pokémon center."

"Right" they said recalling the Onix and running back to town.

"Let's go" Austin said and they all went inside the caves. It was rather dark in there and they could barely see a thing. "Crud I forgot the torch" Austin grumbled.

"I got it covered" Ash said pulling out a Pokeball "Charmeleon light the place up" Ash said. Charmeleon appeared and its tail ignited in flames and it lit up the entire area. Charmeleon led the way with Ash behind it and everyone else following shortly after. After rounding a corner Ash held up a hand signifying them to stop "Someone's around the corner" Ash whispered.

Three people were chuckling and laughing evilly, "All these stones ours for the taking" a woman's voice said.

"And to think the only thing guarding this treasure hall from our clutches was a pair of Onix" a males voice said.

"The easiest steal ever" a nasally voice said.

Ash and Brock looked at each other "Team Rocket" they said. "Hey Austin is there anyway else to make it brighter without using a torch?"

"There should be a light switch somewhere around… here" he said finding it and flicking it on. Immediately the place lit up in blue lights illuminating the caves and all the sparkling stones sticking out of them. They would have marveled if there weren't thieves in here right now.

"Who turned on the lights" Meowth said.

"That would be us" Ash and Brock said appearing from around the corner. "And your busted" they glared.

"It's the twerps" they all said. "No matter" Jessie said. "We owe the brat for what he did to us back in the Safari Zone."

"Yeah right" Ash scoffed "Charmeleon fire spin." Charmeleon launched a powerful fire spin at Team Rocket lighting them up and making them run around comically while they were on fire. (A/N: Since Ash is smarter in the story Charmeleon and Charizard never disobeyed Ash.)

"That's it twerp" Jessie screamed "Arbok go and use poison sting." Arbok appeared and launched a poison sting at Charmeleon who dodged to the side in a bored way before tail wiping Arbok away.

"Charmeleon return" Ash said not pulling out a Pokeball. Charmeleon looked at Ash, "I know you don't like wasting your time with weaklings so why don't you take a break" Ash smirked. Charmeleon smirked back and jumped on a nearby rock and yawned before laying back.

"The kid's defenseless now" James said "Go Wheezing." James' Wheezing appeared and together with Arbok they charged at Ash.

"I'm far from Defenseless" Ash said pulling out another Pokeball. "Hey Rachel" Ash called getting her attention. "Here's an answer to your earlier question about when I was back in the Safari zone. Dragonair show them your will" Ash called sending out the massive and beautiful serpentine Pokémon. Rachel's eyes widened and they shined when she saw the dragon Pokémon.

"Oh wow… its beautiful" she said in awe. Even Austin was staring in awe at the dragon Pokémon.

Jessie growled, "I don't' care what Pokémon he uses. It's just more for us to take. Arbok tackle attack."

"Wheezing take down now" James called. Both Pokémon charged at Dragonair.

"Dragonair use dragon tail now" Ash said. Dragonair's tail glowed sapphire blue and it smashed it into Arbok and Wheezing. They both glowed red and disappeared back into their Pokeballs.

"What" they both said shocked.

"Now send them off with Dragon Rush" Ash said. Dragonair got a another sapphire glow around its body and it charged at Team Rocket hitting them all dead on and sending them out of the mountain top.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again" they all cried disappearing into the sky with a twinkle.

"That's that" Ash said "Great job Dragonair" Ash said petting the large Pokémon. Dragonair cooed at Ash in thanks. Rachel walked forward and looked at Dragonair in amazement "Oh yeah" Ash said. "Dragonair meet Rachel. I think she's a big fan of yours." Dragonair moved over to Rachel and cooed at her. Rachel hesitantly reached out and touched Dragonair on the head making it coo and rub its head against her hand. Rachel smiled and continued petting the large dragon.

"It's been almost ten years, but Rachel finally got her wish to see the legendary dragon Pokémon" Austin said staring at his smiling sister.

"Hey guys we're back, what'd… we… miss" Anya and Kayla said slowly in the end when they saw Rachel petting Dragonair. "I don't believe it. An actual Dragonair" Anya nearly squealed.

"Where did it come from though" Kayla asked as Anya petted Dragonair as well.

"Its Ash's" Austin said shocking his sister. "He used it to send off the thieves that were stealing our stones." The scene was peaceful for a while until they heard some roars making everyone stop in place and the previously sleeping Charmeleon to wake up. "What's that" Austin said quietly. The roar came again "It sounds like a Pokémon."

"But there haven't been any wild Pokémon spotted in these caves for over a hundred years" Rachel said. The roars got louder and then out of the rocks appeared groups of Pokémon. Two of them were shaped as some kind of sea shell with rather mean faces. The other group was shaped like a beetle and a taller one with scythes for hands. "W-what are those" Rachel stuttered.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at them, "Omanyte and Omastar, Kabuto and Kabutops. It is believed that these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior are shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive."

"They look really angry" Brock commented seeing all the Pokémon glare at them. Brock turned to Ash and both of them nodded to each other "Onix let's go." Brock's Onix appeared in a flash and roared.

"You get one group and I'll get the other" Ash said. Brock nodded, "Then let's go wild. Dragonair use dragon rage." Dragonair's horn glowed and then it fired a swirling yellow ball at the fossil Pokémon. They dodged and went for them intent on attacking.

"Onix use iron tail" Brock called. Onix's tail glowed and it swung its tail at the Pokémon and it hit four of them leaving the other four to go for Ash.

"Dragonair use Dragon Rush on the Kabutops and Kabuto" Ash called. Dragonair gained another sapphire blue glow around it and it charged at Kabuto and Kabutops. It smashed directly into them, but it left Ash open for an attack by Omanyte and Omastar, but Ash was fully prepared. "Charmeleon flamethrower." Charmeleon launched a powerful flamethrower that hit both fossil Pokémon at once.

Brock's Onix was surrounded by all four of its group and then the four fossil Pokémon charged at Onix at once "Onix twister now" Brock called. Onix twirled around at a fast pace and created a massive twister that picked up all four fossil Pokémon and whirled them around in the twister and threw them into rocks with their eyes swirling. "Pokeballs go" Brock cried tossing four Pokeballs at the Pokémon. All four of them connected and they went inside. The Pokeballs struggled before all of them went still although two of the centers staid red signifying them as inactive. Since Brock was a former Gym Leader his Pokémon didn't transfer away. Brock picked them up and stored them away "Good job Onix return" Brock said recalling Onix to its Pokeball. All to do now was wait for Ash to finish up.

"Dragonair use dragon breath" Ash cried. Dragonair formed a chartreuse orb on its horn and launched it at Kabuto and Kabutops hitting them hard and sending them against the wall. "Charmeleon finish them off with fire blast." Charmeleon launched a kanji shaped fire ball from its mouth and it nailed Omanyte and Omastar sending them flying into the wall and having them slide down next to the ones Dragonair beat. "Pokeballs go" Ash called. Like Brock all four Pokeballs hit their mark and the fossil Pokémon went inside and struggled. They stopped shortly after and transferred away back to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Brock and Ash met up and clapped hands together laughing. Austin, Anya, Rachel, and Kayla watched surprised as both Brock and Ash could fight against those Pokémon so easily and then laugh about it as it ended.

"Well it should be safe now" Ash said to them. "We should go now. Dragonair return" Ash said recalling Dragonair to its Pokeball.

"Right" Austin said. They began walking towards the exit.

"Charmeleon ret-" Ash started to say, but was interrupted by a very, very loud roar. Startled everyone turned and looked into the deep darkness where they could barely see a few feet in front of them "What's that" Ash asked.

"I-I-I don't know" Austin stuttered. "We've never been back there before. Not since our great grandfather ventured back there and never returned." The roar came again and it was getting closer to them.

"It sounds like… wings" Brock said quietly. Ash closed his eyes as whatever was back there was getting closer "Can you hear it Ash" Brock asked as Ash remained silent.

"An Aerodactyl" Ash said interrupting the silence in the cave "A Pokémon of the ancient world." Eyes were getting wider and wider as what Ash said sank into their minds. "Get out of here while you have a chance" Ash said to them.

"I'm not leaving without you Ash" Brock said.

"Aerodactyl was said to be carnivorous so if it catches you there's a high chance you'll die" Ash ground out. "I can't risk my friend's life like that."

"And I'm not one to abandon my friend when he needs me the most" Brock smiled. Ash soon smiled as well and they clasped hands. The moment was ruined when the roar turned into a screech and it was very close now. "You four should get to the outside while we deal with this."

"Alright" Austin said "Be careful." He led his sisters out of the cave and into the light leaving Brock and Ash alone in the cave. Then Aerodactyl showed itself and it did look a prehistoric Pterodactyl.

"Onix let's go" Brock said brining his Onix out once again.

"Charmeleon show it your will" Ash called. Charmeleon appeared in front of Ash in an instant. Aerodactyl screeched and flew towards them as fast as it could. "Charmeleon use flamethrower" Ash called. Charmeleon launched a flamethrower, but Aerodactyl dodged it and then slammed its wing into Charmeleon sending it flying. "Charmeleon no" Ash cried.

"Onix twister let's go" Brock shouted. Onix twirled again and launched a powerful twister at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl merely flew out of the range of the twister and towards Onix "Iron tail quickly" Brock shouted. Onix's tail glowed brightly and so did Aerodactyl's wing as they both clashed, but Aerodactyl won the standoff and slammed its wing into Onix and sent it flying.

"Charmeleon jump and use fire spin" Ash shouted. Charmeleon recovered from the previous attack and jumped high into the air and launched a massive fire spin at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl flew through it and then head butted Charmeleon in the face in the same spot and sent it flying to the ground. "Charmeleon are you okay" Ash asked worried.

Charmeleon struggled to get up, but it did and it glared at the smirking Aerodactyl before yelling loudly. Then it was surrounded by a bright light and its body glowed. Ash and Brock stared in surprise. Then Charmeleon morphed into a dragon shape Pokémon with a long tail, wings and longer arms with claws.

"Charmeleon evolved into Charizard" Ash said shocked before smirking. "Alright Charizard use fire spin" Ash called. Charizard roared and launched an even more massive flamethrower at Aerodactyl and this time it hit its mark and Aerodactyl took some massive damage.

Aerodactyl screeched and then surrounded itself in purple energy and charged at Charizard 'It's Giga Impact' Ash thought. "Charizard dodge it quickly" Ash shouted. Charizard dodged to the side as Aerodactyl crashed into the ground making the ground shake. "Alright Charizard finish it with Dragon Rage" Ash shouted. Charizard built up a swirling energy of yellow in its mouth and launched it at Aerodactyl, who couldn't' dodge it due to Giga Impact's after effects.

The explosion was massive and it shook the area. The smoke cleared and showed an unconscious and twitching Aerodactyl "Pokeball go" Ash called. The Pokeball sailed through the air and caught Aerodactyl. The Pokeball twitched on the ground for a few tense seconds before going still and then transporting back to Professor Oak's laboratory. Ash and Brock sighed in relief.

SCENE BREAK

Now that Team Rocket had been stopped and the prehistoric fossil Pokémon captured; Ash and Brock were now back at the house of the Austin and sisters. "I don't think we can thank you enough" Austin said. "You saved our mine from those thieves and you saved our lives from those Pokémon."

"It was nothing" Brock said.

"It's what we do" Ash said rubbing his head.

"Well from us is a thank you gift" Anya said as she and Kayla handed them each a box. Ash and Brock took them and opened them up revealing a bunch of stones. "It's a complete set of evolutionary stones; a thunder, water, fire, leaf, sun, moon, dusk, dawn, shiny and an everstone."

"With each of those stones you can use it to help evolve your Pokémon whenever you choose to or you can use the Everstone if your Pokémon doesn't want to evolve when it reaches a certain level" Rachel said.

"Thank you" both Ash and Brock said gratefully.

"This trail will lead you two to a ferry that will take you to Cinnabar Island" Austin said pointing up the road "Brock good luck in becoming a Pokémon breeder and Ash good luck in the Indigo League. We'll be rooting for you." Ash and Brock waved goodbye as they walked down the path that led to the ferry that would take them to Cinnabar Island and Ash's seventh gym badge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Volcano and Earth Badge**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Ash and Brock were on the ferry to Cinnabar Island for Ash's seventh badge. Ferry was a bit of understatement for what they were riding on; it was more like an ocean liner. "We're almost there" Ash said.

"Cinnabar Island is said to be a great spot for tourist's attractions" Brock said. "It's got an active Volcano and produces great hot springs. Plus it's also got a great Pokémon lab there."

"Does it say what Pokémon the gym Leader uses" Ash asked Brock.

Brock pulled out a guidebook to the Pokémon League and flipped through some pages, "It says here that the Gym Leader is a guy named Blaine who specializes in Fire Type Pokémon."

"Well I've got plenty of Water Type Pokémon to back me up" Ash said confidently.

"I don't know where you get all of your confidence from" Brock commented. "Are you gonna use some of the Pokemon you got in the Safari Zone?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah also some of the ones we got in the cave." The ferry soon docked and Ash and Brock found themselves wandering through town. The town was full of people and shops everywhere with people going in and out buying man and many things. "Whoa tourist attraction is a bit of an understatement" Ash mumbled looking around. Both of them found the Pokémon center pretty quickly and it was very packed indeed, but very few of them were Pokémon trainers. "Excuse us Nurse Joy" Ash called.

"Yes can I help you" Nurse Joy said.

"You can help me anytime you want to" Brock said grabbing her hands with love struck look on his face. A flash later and Kabutops appeared and drove a sickle into Brock's back doing no damage, but effectively bringing Brock to his knees. Kabutops then dragged Brock away.

Ash sweat dropped and laughed slightly "Sorry about that. I was wondering if…"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any rooms left" Nurse Joy interrupted. "We're so booked that we even got people sleeping in the lobby."

"I wasn't going to say that "Ash said. "I just wanted to see if I could transfer some of my Pokémon."

"Oh right sorry" she laughed nervously sweat dropping. "Right over there" she pointed to a transfer machine and a PC connected to it. Ash went over and plugged his Pokedex in it and Ash's profile came up with his Pokémon picture and all of his Pokémon. Ash decided to swap out his Charizard and Gengar for his new Gyarados and Kabutops. Once that was done Ash recovered Brock and they set off back into town.

"I see you are looking for Blaine's Gym" a laid back voice said. Ash and Brock turned to see a man wearing mostly red clothes with a long moustache, black sunglasses and long dirty blond hair.

"Yeah we are do you know where it is" Ash asked.

"It's right there" he said. Ash and Brock turned and gaped. It was a completely run down and destroyed building with tape blocking it off, "What happened here" Brock asked.

"Blaine, the Gym Leader, closed the gym down when trainers stopped coming here for Gym battles. Now all people do now is come here for the attractions. Tourists" he cried dramatically "they've ruined the island."

"Does the Cinnabar Island Gym still exist" Ash asked over the man's drama. "I gotta earn a Volcano Badge."

The man hopped back to his feet as though nothing happened, "Answer me this and you shall find Blaine's Gym. 'Where is a place that a Firefighter could never win?'"

"A riddle" Ash muttered as he and Brock began thinking. "Where would a firefighter never win? Hey mister-" Ash started to say, but stopped when he noticed that the man was gone and nowhere to be seen "Hey he's gone."

"He just disappeared" Brock said looking around as both of them couldn't spot the guy anywhere.

SCENE BREAK

The next morning came with Ash and Brock camping out and they were enjoying a soak in the hot spring. Dratini was also taking a relaxing soak in it as well swimming around the warm water with enjoyment. "Where would a firefighter never win" Ash kept muttering.

"That's a tough one" Brock also muttered as both of them sank into the water as though it had a special aroma that would make them think of the right answer. While they were sulking under water Dratini looked behind it at the Gyarados statue and saw something. It looked like a gap. Dratini hopped on top of the statue to get a better look at it, but once she did the statue stopped producing water and it sunk to the ground and the rock wall opened up surprising Ash and Brock as they appeared from under the water. The wall separating the two sides collapsed and there was a giant opening in the wall.

Ash and Brock looked from the wall to Dratini who sweat dropped and cooed slightly. So Ash and Brock got out, dried and dressed before they walked through the opening. Ash decided to carry Dratini in his arms as they walked down the steps that were inside. The walkway was dimly lit with some candles.

"Whoo" Ash sighed fanning himself slightly, "Is it getting hot in here or what?"

"Oh it's getting hot alright" Brock said also feeling the heat. They got to the bottom of the walkway and saw two giant steel doors. "Wonder what's in there" Brock wondered.

"Only one way to find out" Ash said putting a hand on the knob. There was a sizzle and Ash pulled his hand away wincing and shaking his hand "It's burning hot" he gasped. Dratini cooed and shot out a water gun at Ash's hand cooling it off, "Thanks Dratini" Ash thanked. Dratini cooed at Ash. "Here you better go back in the Pokeball. It's pretty hot down here" Ash said recalling the small dragon Pokémon back to the Pokeball.

Ash and Brock pushed the doors open with their shoulders so they wouldn't burn themselves and their eyes widened at what they saw. There was an open area where there was a lot of lava in the center and in the center of that Lava Pit was a gym platform field that was being suspended by four chains; one on each corner. "It's Blaine's Gym" Brock realized "No firefighter could ever win here."

Clapping met their ears "I see you solved my riddle." It was the man from before and he was smiling as he applauded them. "Now if you want to battle Blaine you must answer this. What can keep your head dry in the rain, but you can also where it if you already lost it."

"Not another riddle" Ash groaned. Brock and Ash began conversing with each other with thinking poses while the man stood there waiting patiently. After five minutes Brock and Ash were still conversing, but then Ash had a brain storm, "Wait a minute. It's a wig" Ash said triumphantly.

"How do you figure that" Brock asked.

"A wig can keep your head dry in the rain, but you can also wear it if you already lost your hair" Ash said as if lecturing a small child. He even had his left index finger pointed in the air.

"And Ash has solved it" the guys said and then pulled off his moustache and hair revealing he had long grey hair and a bald head "Wig is correct" he said in his normal voice surprising Ash and Brock. "You get it; I wear a wig because I'm secretly Blaine, the Gym Master."

"Of course we got it immediately" Ash and Brock said sweat dropping.

"So which one of you wants to battle me" Blaine asked.

"I do" Ash said stepping into the trainers box and now he was really feeling the heat from the Volcano. "Oh man hold on a second" Ash said. He took his hat off and also pulled off his long jacket and felt a little better.

"If you're done stripping I'll explain the rules" Blaine said making Ash face fault. "We'll each use three Pokémon in our battle."

"Okay" Ash replied.

"Then here comes my first Pokémon" Blaine said pulling out a Pokeball. "Ninetails go" he said and the beautiful fox Pokémon appeared.

"I knew he'd choose a fire type" Ash said and he also pulled out a Pokeball. "Kabutops show him your will." Kabutops appeared in a flash clanking its scythe hands together ready for battle. "Kabutops let's start this off with a night slash" Ash called. Kabutops' left sickle hand glowed and it charged at Ninetails.

"Ninetails use flamethrower" Blaine called. Ninetails launched a powerful flamethrower at Kabutops, but Kabutops dodged from left to right avoiding the flamethrower attacks and got close enough and slashed Ninetails hard.

"Ninetails fire spin now" Blaine said. Ninetails made a flip and launched a powerful fire spin at Kabutops and this time it hit and Kabutops was enveloped in flames.

"Kabutops" Ash called. Kabutops opened its eyes and then slashed through the fire spin freeing itself showing it had a few scorch marks on itself, but nothing too serious. "Alright Kabutops X-scissor now" Kabutops sickle hands glowed and then it charged at Ninetails and hit it hard sending it flying. Ninetails fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Ninetails return" Blaine said recalling his Ninetails. "I will commend your Kabutops performance, but now I get serious. Rhydon go" out came the evolved form of Rhyhorn ready to do battle as it gave of a loud roar.

"Not a smart choice since Rhydon is 4x weak to water attacks and 2x weak to rock attack" Ash smirked. "Kabutops use hydro pump." Kabutops opened its mouth and launched a massive hydro pump at Rhydon.

"Rhydon dodge and use tackle attack" Blaine said. Rhydon dodged to the side and moved at a quick pace and smashed into Kabutops making it cry out as it was launched back.

"Whoa that Rhydon is quick" Ash gasped "Kabutops use ancient power." Kabutops formed a ball of energy in its hands and launched it at Rhydon. Rhydon stood there and held its hands out and blocked the attack before it dissipated leaving Ash and Kabutops gaping.

"Finish it with horn drill" Blain said. Rhydon's horn began spinning at a rapid pace and it charged at Kabutops and hit it dead on sending it flying back where it landed on the ground unconscious.

"Kabutops return" Ash said. Kabutops returned to its Pokeball and Ash pulled out his next one "Pikachu show them your will" Ash called. The little electric mouse Pokémon appeared in a flash with a cry and leaped onto the field with its cheeks sparking.

"An electric Pokémon against a ground type" Blaine scoffed "Either you're very confident or very stupid. Rhydon use horn drill" Rhydon's horn began spinning again and it charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on the horn" Ash called. Pikachu obeyed its trainer and launched a powerful thunderbolt and it hit Rhydon directly on the horn. Rhydon cried out in pain as electricity coursed through its body. Blaine gaped in shock as Rhydon fell back on the ground unable to move.

"But how" he stuttered.

Ash smirked "A Rhydon's horn is one of is most powerful assets, but also a major weakness. Normally Rhydon are strong against electric attacks, but that horn acts as a lightning rod. So once it's hit just right with an electric attack lightning will course through its body causing major damage."

Blaine recalled his Rhydon "You're good. You have a good strategy that's unpredictable, but now it's time to end it. I call upon… Magmar." The lava below the stadium shook and turned before exploding outwards. It calmed down enough and it exposed a Pokémon that looked to be made of flames.

"Whoa a Magmar" Ash said shocked "Pikachu return." Pikachu returned back into the Pokeball, "Looks like I need some serious strength to extinguish this Magmar." Just as Ash was about to throw out his last Pokeball there was a banging on the door. Both Ash and Blaine looked over as the banging continued. "Were you expecting visitors" Ash asked confused.

"No not today" Blaine said just as confused as Ash was. Next thing they knew the doors were blasted open and missiles were fired into the place and when they exploded on impact there was ice everywhere. Blaine and Ash sure felt a lot cooler now, "Ice in a volcano" Blaine said with icicles hanging off his body "Now that's freezer burn."

"It's Team Rocket" Ash said.

"Right on the dot twerp, but we're not here for you" Jessie said. "We're here for that Magmar."

"Freeze blast the whole place" Meowth shouted. Now missiles filled with ice were being launched everywhere and exploding on impact with the walls releasing a bunch of ice everywhere. While that was happening the walls were starting to crack.

"What's going to happen to this Gym if it's filled with ice" Blaine cried.

"It'll be a snow cone" Ash said thinking it was another riddle.

"I wasn't making a riddle" Blaine barked. "Freezing all this hot rock can set off a giant chain reaction deep in the Volcano." It's true as all of a sudden the entire area began shaking rapidly and the walls began cracking worst than ever "I was afraid of this" Blaine continued dreadfully. "All this ice is cooling off the rocks and they're splitting apart."

"Won't the ice just melt" Ash asked.

"It's happening too fast" Blaine said "The rock is already shattering. Lava will flow through the cracks in the rock. The surge will cause a huge volcanic eruption." The volcano was shaking harder now as more cracks appeared in the walls and ground. The walls near the lava pit collapsed inside of it. Two of the chains on Ash's side broke off the walls and half of the stadium fell into the lava, but Magmar managed to jump to safety "My Gym is destroyed" Blaine cried.

The ground crackled more and one of them spewed volcanic gases that blasted Team Rocket out of the Gym, but no one cared right now as the wall spit apart in the center and lava started pouring through the cracks and it began filling up fast.

"Oh no lava's already started flowing through the cracks" Blaine said "It's only a matter of minutes until the volcano blows."

"What can we do" Brock asked.

Blaine grit his teeth, "Magmar if you can pile up enough rocks it might be enough to stop the lava flow." Magmar nodded and started grabbing as many rocks as it could and began throwing them into the lava flow to stem it. Magmar threw as many rocks as it could into the lava, but the flow was too strong and the lava broke through.

"It's not working we should make a run for it" Brock said.

"When the volcano blows there won't be any place to run" Blaine said in a quiet voice "If Magmar can't stop it this island will be destroyed."

"We've got to help Magmar out" Ash said and pulled out three Pokeballs, "They may not be fire type Pokémon, but they can take the heat. Dragonair, Gyarados, Kabutops help us stop the lava flow." The three Pokémon appeared in a flash and started grabbing as many rocks as they could and throwing them in with Magmar.

"Alright Rock Pokémon can take heat too" Brock said also pulling out three Pokeballs "Kabutops, Onix Geodude help them out." The three rock Pokémon appeared and also began piling rocks everywhere. Brock pulled out two more Pokémon, "Omanyte, Omastar keep everyone cool with water gun."

It was a real Team effort as all of them threw rock after rock into the lava pit and got a quick cooling from Omanyte and Omastar before continuing all over again. The lava was being blocked off and after a couple minutes it was over and the lava stopped flowing as they all got the lava blocked off.

"Alright they did it" Ash cheered.

"It was a real Team Effort out there" Brock said.

"I don't know how I can thank you two enough" Blaine said gratefully.

"Let's just finish our battle and I'll call it even" Ash smirked. Blaine smirked back agreeing with Ash.

SCENE BREAK

Now we find the three of them on top of the volcano. In the center of the volcano were a bunch of rock pillars that were partly submerged in hot lava. Blaine and Magmar were standing on one side of the gym while Ash and Brock were standing on the other side of the Volcano. "Since my Gym has been wrecked would you object to our battle being held on top of the volcano?"

"Not at all" Ash said.

"We'll continue where we left off with both of us having only one Pokémon" Blaine said "My Pokémon, of course, will be Magmar."

"In that case I choose Dragonair show him your will" Ash called sending out his dragon Pokémon who flew in midair.

"Magmar flamethrower" Blaine called. Magmar shot a flamethrower from its mouth towards Dragonair.

"Dragonair ice beam let's go" Ash shouted. Dragonair formed an ice beam on its horn and launched it at Magmar. Both attacks hit dead on and the ice beam began freezing the flamethrower and soon it went back and hit Magmar making it fly back and land on another pillar. The frozen ice fell into the volcano with a big splash and melted instantly.

"Magmar fire blast go" Blaine shouted. Magmar jumped and fired a fire kanji shaped blast at Dragonair and it hit Dragonair making it wince in pain.

"Dragonair twister now" Ash called. Dragonair recovered from the attack and launched its tail forward and a twister formed and shot toward Magmar.

"Magmar fire blast now" Blaine called. Magmar fired a fire blast at the twister and it hit destroying the twister.

Ash smirked "Dragon rush now" Ash called. Dragonair gained a sapphire blue glow around its body and charged at Magmar and hit it dead on making Magmar fly back again. "Now iron tail" Ash called. Dragonair flew forward and smashed its glowing tail into Magmar and sent it into the volcano.

"Magmar" Blaine cried. The lava was still for a bit before it erupted upwards and Magmar jumped up and landed on a pillar glaring at Dragonair. Ash glared while Blaine smirked. Magmar looked ready to attack before it winced and fell on the pillar face first and went unconscious.

"Alright we did it" Ash cheered. Dragonair flew back towards Ash and the two hugged "Great job Dragonair you were amazing."

"Magmar return" Blaine said smiling and recalling his down Pokémon.

SCENE BREAK

"Well Ash that was a great battle we had" Blaine said. "Now I have one last riddle for you. What's hot, but doesn't burn anybody?" Blaine laughed and pulled out a small badge shaped like flames "The answer is a Volcano Badge." Ash and Brock sweat dropped "And you have earned this one."

Ash took the badge "Thank you Blaine." Ash and Brock now set off towards the dock to get off of Cinnabar Island and towards Ash's final Gym. Ash was staring at his badge case that held seven of his eight badges "Brock where to last?"

"Well there's a Gym back in Viridian City" Brock said "We can go there for you to earn an Earth Badge."

"Then off to Viridian City we go" Ash said and both of them continued on.

TIMESKIP SCENE BREAK

Three more months had passed until Ash and Brock finally managed to make it back to Viridian City. The city had hardly changed "Wow it's been a whole year since we've been here" Ash said looking around "Not much looks to have changed."

"There's the Gym" Brock pointed towards a large building. Both of them immediately made run towards the building, but were stopped when a large red convertible pulled in front of them.

'Oh boy' Ash groaned internally knowing who was in there.

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy" Gary said stepping out of the car. "I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you gave up long ago and went back home."

"Well I'm still here so obviously I didn't give up" Ash countered.

Gary laughed "Maybe so, but I bet you don't even have enough badges yet to enter the Indigo League."

"This is the last one" Ash said pulling out his badge case and flipping it open to show Gary.

Gary hummed a bit "I'm impressed you even got that many, but you still got some catching up to do." Gary then pulled out his badge case and flipped it open. Ash and Brock gaped slightly as Gary already had ten badges. "As you can see I already have ten badges. Still think you have what it takes to be a Pokémon master?" Ash growled slightly "I just stopped by from my trip to Pallet town to see if this Gym Leader has the guts to take me on." Gary walked up to the front of the gym and faced the guards "I'm Gary Oak from Pallet and I hereby request a battle."

The guards let Gary in and his cheerleaders but shut the doors once they got in. Ash stared at the Gym doors for a whole minute before Brock put a hand on his shoulder "There's nothing to do now" he said "You might want to go train your Pokémon for the battle."

"Right" Ash said. He pulled out a cell phone he bought at a store a while back "Just give me a call when the Gym Doors open okay" Ash asked. Brock nodded "Thanks." Ash turned and decided to go into Viridian Forest since the entire forest should be void of Pokémon trainers.

Indeed it was as there wasn't a Pokémon or a Pokémon trainer in sight so Ash picked an open area and released all of his Pokémon. Rayquaza, Pikachu, Dragonair, Dratini, Gyarados and Kabutops appeared. "Well guys we've got a while before our final match so let's get some last minute training in before our match" Ash said. The Pokémon roared in agreement and they got to battling.

About an hour later they had stopped for a break. The team had made quite a lot of improvement in attacks and defensive moves. Gyarados had learned dragon rage and twister; Kabutops learned shadow ball and Giga Impact; Pikachu learned Electro Ball; Dragonair learned double team and Safeguard; little Dratini learned take down and hydro pump while Rayquaza got down Dragon Pulse and was starting on Draco Meteor.

After their training session Ash returned them all to their Pokeballs and walked back to the Viridian Gym to see Brock still standing there "It's still not open" Ash said surprised.

"No I haven't heard a peep from inside for over 45 minutes now" Brock said "I'm actually getting a little worried."

"So am I" Ash said as they both stared at the door "Let's go inside." They both went forward and pushed the door opened and they were greeted with a sight they'd never forget. Gary and all of his cheerleaders were all on the ground out cold "Gary" Ash said worried and went over to help him up. Ash held Gary in his arms and tried shaking him awake. "Hey Gary, wake up" Ash shook him more.

Gary stirred "It's here" he groaned.

"What is it? What's here" Ash asked.

"The unstoppable Pokémon" Gary continued to say as though in a trance.

"Gary there's no such thing as an unstoppable Pokémon" Ash said.

"There's something different about this one" Gary said "The things it did. Its power was unbelievable."

"I can't believe Gary lost" one of his cheerleaders said before they all started bawling making Brock and ash cover their ears and snapping Gary out of his trance. Everything went silent again when the lights were suddenly flicked on.

"Who's there" Ash called. (Insert pathetic evil laugh and pathetic Team rocket Motto.) "Oh brother" Ash groaned before he realized something they said "Wait a minute you three are gym Leaders?"

Jessie laughed "That's right, just mere moments ago we were put in charge of this gym and the Earth Badge." She held up a badge that was shaped like a tiny leaf. "So if you want the badge then you'll have to defeat us."

"Fine by me" Ash said.

"Then step into the ring we've prepared for you" Jessie said as a green box rose from behind Ash. "Well step into the trainer's box twerp."

"Be careful Ash, this could be a trap" Brock whispered to him.

"I know" Ash said before climbing up into the box and taking his place.

"This will be a three on three battle" Jessie called.

"Fine by me" Ash responded.

"Go all three of you" Jessie called sending out a Machamp, Kingler and a Rhydon.

"If that's the case then Kabutops show her your will" Ash called sending out the fossil Pokémon that sharpened its sickle hands.

"Whoa a Kabutops" Gary said amazed before pulling out his Pokedex.

"Kabutops; the Shellfish Pokémon. Not much is known about this Pokémon as it is believed to have become extinct tens of thousands of years ago. Though it is speculated that this Pokémon may still exist there has been no sightings of this Pokémon alive."

'Where did Ash get his hands on such a rare Pokémon' Gary thought.

"Machamp karate chop" Jessie called. The massive Pokémon charged at Kabutops.

"Aqua Jet" Ash said calmly. Kabutops charged forward surrounding itself in water and plowed into Machamp sending it flying against the wall. The trainer's box under Jessie sparked getting her attention. "Now Kabutops use night slash" Ash called. Kabutops' sickle hand glowed and it slashed Machamp hard making it cry out. Then Jessie was suddenly being electrocuted much to Ash's shock "What the…"

She screamed "James, what is the matter with you? Why'd you hook it to both sides, turn it off, turn it off."

"I didn't think it mattered since it never occurred to me that we could lose" James said.

"What the heck are they talking about" Ash asked.

Brock caught on "Ash they must have booby trapped the trainer's box; get out of there." It was too late to take Brock's warning as Jessie recovered from her shock.

"Kingler use bubble and Rhydon use take down" she shouted. Caught by surprise Kabutops was hit dead on with a bubble attack and then hit hard with a takedown. Now Ash was getting shocked and he cried out in pain as his body was electrocuted.

"Ash, no" Gary and Brock shouted.

"Hey you cheaters, that was a dirty trick" Gary shouted.

"Well I'm the Gym Leader so I make the rules" Jessie smirked.

"Well" Ash grunted as the electrocution stopped "If that's the rules then take this. Gyarados and Dragonair I need your assistance." In a flash appeared the Atrocious Pokémon and the Dragon Pokémon "Gyarados use hyper beam and Dragonair use Dragon Rage" Ash called. Gyarados launched a powerful hyper beam that hit Rhydon head on while Dragonair's dragon rage hit Kingler head on. Jessie was then shocked even harsher than before. "Now Kabutops finish them all with a full powered night slash" Ash shouted.

Kabutops' sickle hands glowed and it gave one slash to Machamp, one slash to Rhydon before giving two slashes to Kingler. All the Pokémon retreated; they had enough of being pushed around.

"Alright we won" Ash cheered before hopping off the death box. "Good job all three of you" now Gary's cheerleaders actually cheered for Ash while Brock smiled and Gary looked at ash in disbelief never knowing ash could battle so well. Ash walked up to the Team Rocket members as Jessie beat on them for putting the shock in both boxes. "It's over Team Rocket; I won the battle fair and Square so give me the Earth Badge."

"Well you're not getting it" Jessie made a face at Ash.

"What" Ash shouted furious "Could you be any more of a pathetic loser?"

"Who are you calling a pathetic loser" Jessie shouted at him.

"Pikachu use agility and get that badge" Ash called throwing another Pokeball. Pikachu appeared and charged at Jessie with blinding speed and snatched the Earth Badge and reappeared on Ash's shoulder and dropped the badge into Ash's hand. "Once again you guys lose."

"That does it" Jessie shouted "Arbok get him." The purple snake charged at Ash.

"Guys if you would" Ash said. Ash's four Pokémon nodded and charged their attacks. Pikachu launched a powerful thunderbolt, Dragonair a Dragon Pulse, Gyarados a Hyper Beam and Kabutops a Dark Pulse. It hit them and they were sent blasting out of the building. "Good job guy's return" Ash said recalling them all. Then the building began shaking and rubble began falling.

"The building's collapsing" Gary shouted "We need to get out of here." They got out of there just in time as not a few seconds later the whole gym collapsed to the ground. For a while they just stared at the fallen building.

SCENE CHANGE

"I wonder if we'll ever get to see the Pokémon that Gary was talking about" Brock said as they walking away from Viridian.

"Maybe one day" Ash said "But until that all I want to do is look at my eight badges. Now we go back to Pallet town and train until the Indigo League." The two friends made their way back to Pallet Town.


End file.
